Shadows of the Jedi
by Cracklin' Rosie
Summary: Many months before the action of Revenge of the Sith, Anakin has returned to Coruscant and Padme after a long absence, with a special mission of dire importance to the Republic and The Jedi Order. COMPLETE!
1. The Homecoming

**Summary: **Many months before the action of Revenge of the Sith, Anakin has returned to Coruscant and Padmé after a long absence, with a special mission of dire importance to the Republic and The Jedi Order.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor claim too, any Star Wars characters or locations. All are creations of George Lucas and belong to him. I am borrowing them for a little while, to indulge some of my own fantasies.

**The Homecoming**

Padmé paced the floor. She was nervous yet she was excited. Her hands wrung themselves together, unconsciously. She took several deep breaths, as she turned at the wall and started towards the other side of the room. Her deep violet robes rustled with the movement of her feet within their deep folds.

She heard the lift outside her senatorial apartment arrive; the door sliding open, almost silently. If she hadn't been so intent on his arrival, she wouldn't have heard it. She stopped, her heart climbing into her throat, her breath catching in her chest. She stopped and stared at the doorway, the anticipation more than she could bear.

There were quick footsteps coming closer and before she knew it Padmé was staring at her husband after three long months apart, the longest yet. She stopped herself from crying tears of joy as she crossed the room to meet him.

They embraced and for the first time in three months Padmé felt safe, and home.

They didn't speak, as words weren't needed. Anakin loosened his grip and Padmé stepped back, looking at him. She saw the desire in his eyes and knew she had it too. Then she noticed the scar.

"You were hurt!" She said softly with worry as she reached her hand up to his face.

He stopped her before she touched him, intercepting her hand and bringing it to his lips. He smiled that mischievous, goofy smile that she fell in love with back on Naboo.

"I'm fine," he replied softly.

She nodded, letting it go for now. Anakin slowly lowered his head to hers, and their lips met. Padmé released all her worry and fear.

Awhile later, the secretly married couple lay in their bed, wrapped in each other's arms. The homecoming all it had been expected to be. Padmé stirred, and woke. She breathed contentedly and looked lovingly at Anakin's sleeping form, slowly raising her hand to trace the scar on the right side of his face. Her gentle touch roused the exhausted Anakin, and as his eyelids fluttered open Padmé gave him a soft smile.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," she said softly, smiling like the young lover she was.

Anakin pulled back, and sat up in the bed. Padmé followed suit, sitting up and leaning her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and laying his cheek against her head he inhaled her scent.

Padmé furrowed her brow in concern. "Anakin, what's wrong?"

Anakin gave a soft smile as he thought, _she really should have been a Jedi, she has great intuition._

"I have to meet with the Jedi Council about our next mission," he said flatly. "Obi-Wan's expecting me within the hour." He tightened his grip on her, being mindful not to hurt her with his mechanical hand.

"Do you have any ideas what the Council will be asking of you next?" Padmé asked, her eyes closed, trying to hide the dread she felt at another long absence from her beloved.

She felt Anakin shrug his broad, muscular shoulders. "I'm not sure, I think the Council has some ideas about where General Grievous has run too since Master Ki-Adi-Mundi faced him on -----------."

Padmé suppressed a shudder. She hated the thought of Anakin out there in space, alone, battling this war, a war that could have been avoided if the Galactic Senate hadn't given up so easily. And the dangers of facing this cyborg General she could only imagine, but she tried not too.

Anakin sensed her emotional turmoil, but said nothing. Truth be told, it comforted him to know that she worried so, and that his well-being was as important to her as her well-being was to him.

Suddenly there was a chirping from the commlink Anakin carried on his belt. He closed his eyes in slight annoyance and releasing Padmé, he leaned over to grasp the communication device from his utility belt which lay in a heap on the floor.

"Anakin, come in Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice belched tinny from the tiny device as Anakin answered.

"Yes, Master," he replied as calmly and nonchalantly as he could. He worried when Obi-Wan contacted him when he was with Padmé. That she might speak, or that C-3PO might come into the room and say something; then the past few years of living in secret would have been for naught. Anakin glanced up as Padmé silently lifted herself from bed, draping her pale, ice blue robe across her shoulders. She walked to the windows, which were open, but provided privacy nonetheless, as they were on the top floor and all traffic lanes were at least 30 stories below them.

"The Council has requested our presence prior to the meeting. How soon can you be here?" Obi-Wan's hollow voice asked. Anakin had managed to avoid telling Obi-Wan where he was going when they had parted ways, and Obi-Wan had not pressed the issue.

"I'll be there immediately, Anakin out," Anakin responded, sighing heavily as he deactivated his commlink and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His elbows rested on his knees, and he studied his mechanical hand with sudden interest, flexing and extending the metal fingers. It boggled his mind at times, how technology had melded with flesh to create this extension, to replace this missing piece of himself. His mind returned to the present when he felt the air shift around him. Padmé sat next to him, laying her cheek against his bare shoulder.

"Is it selfish for me to want you to stay," she whispered softly.

"Is it selfish for me to want to stay?" Anakin responded.

"We must both do our duties, as much as it may hurt. We will see each other again, of that I am certain. I promise I won't leave Coruscant until I say goodbye," Anakin spoke strongly, with resolve.

He turned to face Padmé, and they shared a tender, sweet kiss.

A few minutes later, a fully dressed Anakin made his way towards the elevator. As he approached it suddenly started to open in front of him. Anakin made a quick, silent dash behind one of the decorative pillars just as the doors opened fully and Bail Organa, the senator from Alderaan, stepped out.

Padmé rushed into the hall, barely getting herself dressed in her normal clothes.

"Senator Organa, this is a surprise," Padmé said, her eyes quickly moving, checking for Anakin. She spotted him and smiling she guided Bail Organa towards the sitting area.

Anakin silently slid into the vacant lift, and was gone.

Bail smiled confusedly. "We had plans to meet this afternoon, don't you remember?"

Padmé's face clouded for a moment as she thought, than she nodded with a sigh. "Yes, I do remember. I'm sorry, something come up earlier that distracted me from our plans."

"That's alright, I'm early anyways. I wanted to get here before the others so I could talk to you about something," Bail looked at her earnestly.

Padmé motioned for him to sit.

"Can I have Threepio get you anything?" Padmé offered, playing hostess. Bail shook his head as he sat on the lounge sofa. Padmé waited for him to be seated then sat herself.

"What's the matter?" Padmé asked, honestly concerned.

Bail offered a half-smile as he shook his head slightly. He cleared his throat and looking up at Padmé, his expression became apologetic. Padmé had a feeling she knew what he was going to say.

"There are…rumors, in the Senate, that a Jedi Knight has…" he paused long and squirmed in his seat, "has become close to a senator; closer than the Senate rules allow, and closer than the Jedi Council would allow."

Padmé stared at Bail, her expression neutral, but her mind and her heart were in a state of panic. She gathered her wits, and smiling she tried to think of something to say that wouldn't betray her thoughts, fears, and emotions.

"Does anyone know who these rumors surround?" She tried to ask casually.

Bail looked at her closely. "Padmé, I know you are involved with Anakin."

Padmé felt the panic heighten, and her heart which had been beating so fast all but stopped as the implications of her and Anakin's actions came rushing towards her. Her expression faltered as her eyes fell in guilt.

"So it is the end, then," she said softly, her eyes involuntarily welling with tears. Tears of joy that maybe she and Anakin wouldn't have to hide their love anymore, but tears of sadness for she would certainly lose her position in the Senate; and Anakin…_Oh, Anakin,_ she thought, _you will be expelled from the Jedi Order._

"Padmé," Bail's soft voice brought her back. She raised her head to look at him, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"I am the only one who's knows, as far as I know," he added. "I deduced the situation the last time Obi-Wan and Anakin were back here on Coruscant. I haven't told anyone, I wanted to talk to you first."

Padmé nodded as she regained her composure and professionalism. "I appreciate the discretion, Senator."

Padmé stood and walked across the room. Her mind was working, trying to figure out how to explain. Love wasn't something a person could excuse away. Her feelings towards Anakin were more than any existing words could even define.

Bail Organa sat patiently on the sofa, watching Padmé struggle with her thoughts. But he had to know the truth. If this relationship put more stress or danger on Padmé or the Senate, he would be forced to expose them both-which he didn't want to do.

Padmé stopped pacing. Her back was to Bail. Her voice was soft. As she spoke the words, Bail had to process the information in slow motion. The words echoed loudly in his mind.

"We're married."


	2. The Jedi Council

**The Jedi Council **

Anakin made his way out of the Senatorial Apartment building without being seen. His speeder wove in and out of traffic and Anakin, using the Force, was able to make it to the Jedi Temple in record time-avoiding the traffic jams that occurred, even in the air.

As Anakin entered the Jedi Temple, he saw Obi-Wan standing still near one of the decorative pillars. The giant atrium echoed his quick footfalls as he rushed over to meet his mentor and friend.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan stepped forward to meet his former apprentice. He still amazed at how much Anakin had matured over the course of the Clone Wars. He truly had become a great and powerful Jedi. Obi-Wan felt a flash of pride in his training of this young man, then quickly put it out of his mind.

_Pride in one's self is not the Jedi way,_ he thought, admonishing himself.

"Master, what is the emergency?" Anakin asked as they started towards the Council Chambers.

"I will let Master Yoda explain the situation, and the importance of the mission," Obi-Wan responded cryptically. Anakin glanced sideways at his former master, but he was unable to read his expression.

The duo walked the rest of the way in silence, basking in the warm light that filtered through the high vaulted ceilings of the Jedi Temple. The Temple was one of the few buildings in the capital city that received natural light from the large, yellow sun. The open atrium was designed to capture the light, and diffuse it across all the surfaces. It was calming, and many Jedi would pause near one of the open archways, staring out at the city-absorbing strength through The Force. Anakin himself had taken many moments at these very windows. Meditating and letting The Force flow through him and guide him.

Obi-Wan and Anakin rode the lift to the top of the center spire of the Temple, where the Jedi Council chambers were located. They paused outside the doors and within seconds of the Jedi's arrival they swung open, no doubt under the power of Master Yoda or Master Windu.

Anakin walked to the center of the ring of Jedi Masters, and standing on the plush rug he faced the two Masters. He stood at-ease, waiting, while Obi-Wan made his way to his seat in the circle of Jedi Masters.

"Defiance, the Jedi Knights are facing," Master Yoda suddenly spoke. Anakin stared at the diminutive Jedi, unsure of what he was trying to say.

"In the Senate, rumors," Yoda turned to face Mace Windu. Master Windu looked between the seated Obi-Wan Kenobi and the standing Anakin Skywalker.

"Apparently there is a Senator who has been pursuing a relationship with a Jedi Knight," he plainly stated.

Anakin felt his heart leap into his throat-but he controlled his expression, and closed his mind. He was certain no one could sense his emotions, but with Masters Yoda and Windu, it was very hard to tell. Anakin had become very talented at hiding his true thoughts and feelings. It had become necessary over the last few years. But Anakin found it increasingly more difficult to keep this enormous secret from Obi-Wan, especially when he was missing his wife. He had desired on several occasions to talk to someone.

He turned slightly, looking at Obi-Wan out of the corner of his eye. The older Jedi did not appear surprised at this revelation. Anakin wondered how much Obi-Wan really knew about Padmé and himself. They had been free with their feelings on Geonosis, but after the secret wedding had toned it down for the sake of their careers. For all outward appearances they were nothing but close friends. Anakin felt this was probably the reason he and Obi-Wan had been chosen. No other Jedi had any kind of relationship with a Senator, at least none that he had known of. Mace Windu's stern voice brought Anakin back to the current moment.

"The council wants you two to determine the Senator, and the Jedi. Then bring them before the council," Master Windu instructed.

He noticed Obi-Wan watching him, a strange, blank expression on his face. Anakin forced a slight apologetic smile and turned his attention back to the Jedi Master before them.

"Excuse me, Master Windu, but why is this a job for the Jedi? Wouldn't our talents be better put to use to try and track down General Grievous?" Anakin addressed the Jedi Master, not meaning to sound insubordinate.

Anakin sensed Obi-Wan tense slightly at his questioning of the mission. Master's Windu and Yoda, along with the rest of the Council, looked at Anakin.

There was a long silence.

"A spy within our midst," Yoda finally spoke. "Information about Jedi affairs, known to the enemy is."

"The council would ask that you use your connections with Senator Amidala and Chancellor Palpatine to try and ferret out this spy," Master Windu spoke plainly. The tension Anakin had held since the revelation of these rumors left his body as he realized it wasn't he and Padmé under suspicion.

Anakin nodded his head slightly in understanding. "Forgive the doubt Master Yoda; we will do our duty for the Republic," he spoke firmly, bowing to the seated Masters.


	3. Kindred Spirits

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. They keep me inspired, and I only hope I don't disappoint!****

* * *

**

**Kindred Spirits**

Yennaj Monvé followed Mon Mothma and the other Senators as they arrived at the Senatorial apartment of Padmé Amidala of Naboo. Yennaj had not met Padmé officially and she was looking forward to making the acquaintance.

As the group of senators exited the lift and entered the sitting room of the plush, but simply stated apartment, Yennaj noticed Senator Organa and Padmé were already speaking, both seated on one of the two matching sofa's. Bail had Padmé's hands in his own, and the tone in the room was hushed.

When the duo noticed the group of Senators arriving, they broke apart, and both stood, greeting Mon Mothma and the others with smiles.

After initial greetings were made, Mon Mothma introduced Yennaj to the other two senators.

"Bail, Padmé, this is Yennaj Monvé. She is new to the Capital, and part of the Senate Delegation from Corellia. She has expressed interest in becoming involved in our discussions," Mon Mothma indicated towards a beautiful, young, blond woman.

"Welcome Senator Monvé," Padmé offered her hand. The young woman smiled.

"Please, call me Yennaj,"she insisted as she shook first Padmé's, then Bail Organa's outstretched hands.

"Welcome, Yennaj," Padmé corrected herself. "Please, everyone sit down. I will have Seethreepio bring out the refreshments."

As the gathering of Senators arranged themselves on the two facing sofas, Padmé excused herself to see that C-3PO attended to the guests. She then made way to her bedchamber and changed into a more formal gown, one more appropriate for the discussions they were about to hold.

A few minutes later, Padmé rejoined the group, now dressed in a very modest gown of deep burgundy, with gold thread inlaid on the bodice in the design of the Téili Flower from her native Naboo.

"Chancellor Palpatine plans on submitting a resolution in the Senate increasing the aggressive attacks on the Seperatist leaders. This can only lead to more deaths, innocent and otherwise," Mon Mothma began after the room settled down.

"If we are to make a stand against this aggression, in the name of peace and diplomacy, it must be soon," she stated, her quiet voice filling the room. The other senators nodded in agreement.

"I think we all agree with what needs to be done. But what remains to be decided is how to do it?" Bail Organa spoke out to the group. The senator's faces turned to Bail, a few with looks of mistrust. Bail had always been the voice of reason, while certain other senators had grand ideas and dreams of a free and democratic galaxy, Bail was always the one to call reality to the suggestions. A few senators were less than pleased with his involvement, but Mon Mothma depended on Bail. They were the spearheads of this small group of rebel senators.

Yennaj listened with sincere interest; her mind racing for an idea; something that would be effective and impress this group of senators. Then it came to her. It was so simple. She wondered if the idea had been explored before. Yennaj tentatively cleared her throat. Padmé, who was seated next to her, turned her attention. The other Senators continued talking loudly over one another.

Yennaj felt Padmé's stare, just as the seasoned politician spoke on her behalf.

"Please, I think Senator Monvé has something to say," Padmé spoke over the other voices. The other senators gathered had quieted within minutes. All faces were turned to Yennaj in expectation.

"Well, this may have been suggested already. But what about a petition?" She raised her eyebrows in question, looking from one Senator to the next. But when nothing but blank stares met her, she lowered her head in defeat.

"We have tried a petition. The Senate wouldn't acknowledge it. I fear by now, we will have lost the support of many of the star systems that previously had signed the petition," Bail Organa finally spoke, sadly.

"What if the petition was presented to the Chancellor directly, and not through the Senate?" Yennaj offered.

Mon Mothma slowly nodded her head. _This might work._

"Senator Monvé, I think you may have a wonderful idea. We will have to talk about this more. We will meet in one week and discuss this further," Mon Mothma stood, and the other senators followed. She nodded to the group and made her way to the door. "I must think about this idea, and how we can protect those who would side with us. Please excuse me," her soft voice, always calm and collected, communicated to the group as she made her way around the corner and onto the lift.

Soon thereafter, the other senators began to leave as well. Senator Organa, and Senator Monvé were the last to remain with Padmé. Bail took Padmé's hands as he walked to the lift. His goodbye betraying no confidence as the two senators shared a look of truth. Bail then nodded to Yennaj, and left the apartment. Padmé watched Bail leave, than turned to face Yennaj, a friendly smile on her face.

"Senator Amidala," Yennaj smiled, "I hope you don't mind but I wished to speak with you about something. I feel I can speak openly with you, I feel we are kindred spirits."

"Of course, but please call me Padmé."

The two women walked back into the sitting area and sat down. Padmé excused C-3PO from the room.

Yennaj hesitated for a moment, and Padmé could sense the conflicting emotions this young woman felt within.

"Whatever you tell me, will stay between us," Padmé reassured Yennaj. Yennaj slightly smiled, and nodded in acceptance of this promise of confidentiality.

"I'm new to this political arena, and really only got into this position because of my late-husband's father. He was a Senator many years ago. In fact he and his wife are currently taking care of my young son while I am here," Yennaj paused, taking a deep breath.

Padmé sat silently, offering her support non-verbally.

"Before I arrived here, I was working in the senate support office on Corellia. The Separatist's had arrived with the intention of invasion. Soon after the Separatists came, many Jedi Knights arrived with Republic Troops. And long story short-Corellia was saved from invasion. While the Jedi were present on Corellia, I became good friends with one young Jedi," Yennaj paused here, her hands working the fabric of her simple gold colored gown.

Padmé suddenly came to a realization, one that drove feelings of frustration through her entire being. Without betraying her feelings of frustration, she looked upon Yennaj and her nervous reactions.

"You've become good friends with a Jedi?" Padmé repeated, than tried to ask the next question as innocently as she could. "How good of friends are you?"

Yennaj looked at Padmé, the torture of her situation evident on her face and Padmé knew the answer.


	4. Twilight's Conversation

**Twilight's Conversation**

The sun was setting over Coruscant; the vibrant reds, yellows, and pinks enhanced by the chemical cloud of pollution covering the entire planet. The air traffic was light, and Padmé stood out on one of her many balconies watching the sky cycle colors as the sun set. In her hands she held Anakin's Padawan braid; his gift to her when he was awarded the title Jedi Knight. She ran the braid through her hands, lovingly. The soft, silky texture of the woven hair calmed her frayed nerves.

Padmé's mind was racing with thoughts of the day; her conversation with Bail, the meeting with the Senators, the confidence she provided for Yennaj. Padmé was so distracted with her thoughts she didn't hear the footfalls of Anakin as he approached behind her.

"Padmé," Anakin spoke her name softly as he came beside her.

She started, than smiled as she turned and embraced Anakin with such fierce passion. Anakin was taken by surprise, the waves of conflicting emotions radiating off her assaulting his Jedi senses.

"What's the matter?" He pulled back and questioned, his brow deeply furrowed.

Padmé snorted a light laugh as she shook her head in obvious frustration.

"Anakin, so much has happened today, I don't even know where to begin. But we do have a serious issue. One that will effect both of us if we aren't careful," her own eyes clouded with sadness and concern.

A nagging feeling of unease crept into Anakin's heart.

"Tell me," he said, more forcefully than he meant. The two walked to the couch just off the edge of the balcony. Padmé fell onto the couch with a sigh. Anakin sat next to her, taking one of her hands in his. His loose mechanical right hand unconsciously balled into a tight fist at his side, the black leather glove creaking with the power of the fist.

Padmé took a deep breath, and slowly released it. She still held on to his braid with her free hand and as she talked she tucked the treasure away in a small pocket sewn into her gown.

"Anakin, Senator Organa knows about us," Padmé blurted, unsure of how to sugar coat the awful news.

Anakin's jaw clenched, "What do you mean, knows?" he asked quietly, but his Jedi intuition already knew the answer.

"When Bail arrived this afternoon, when you were leaving, he confronted me with a concern. He told me there were rumors in the Senate that a Senator and a Jedi were involved. I played along, asking who the suspected senator and Jedi were when he informed me that he knows you and I are together."

Anakin stared at Padmé, his jaw still clenched.

"Well, I didn't deny it," she admitted.

"What is he going to do," Anakin spoke through his clenched jaw.

Padmé turned sideways to face Anakin, she took her hands and framing his face she raised his head and looked him in the eyes.

"He won't be doing anything," she said with conviction. "He has promised me discretion. And I believe that he won't betray my confidence."

Anakin lowered his head. He laughed almost insanely. Padmé looked at him, a look of hurt growing on her face.

Suddenly Anakin stood and paced the room. "What's really incredible about this whole situation is that it isn't you and I who are under suspicion."

Padmé's eyes widened slightly with surprise. "How are you sure?" She asked cautiously, not ready to betray her own promise of confidentiality to Yennaj.

"The Jedi Council has assigned me and Obi-Wan to our next mission. We are to discover who the senator and Jedi are, as it appears that one of the two in the pair are actually spies for the Separatists," he spoke this with his back still to Padmé. He turned to face her. "So unless you are supplying information to Dooku and his minions, there is no way the rumor in the Senate surrounds you and I."

Padmé struggled with herself. Should she betray Yennaj's council and tell Anakin what she knew? As she weighed the consequences, she found that her sense of duty to the Republic and to Anakin greatly outweighed her promise to a newfound friend.

"Anakin," Padmé stood and walked to meet him, "I have some information."

Anakin looked at her, somewhat confused.

"I met a new Senator from Corellia today," she paused, "I don't believe she is a spy, but she told me she is close to a Jedi Knight that she met on Corellia when the Separatists were there months ago. She didn't tell me the name of the Jedi, but I'm sure with a little research you can discover which Jedi were on Corellia."

"I feel horrible telling you this, because I promised her this would stay between her and I," Padmé added, "but if there is a spy within the Senate or the Jedi, I know you and Obi-Wan will discover them."


	5. Like Brothers

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone again for all the nice feedback. I've been working on this chapter for three days now, and I can't seem to get it right. Probably not something I should tell my readers, that I am unhappy with my chapter, but I can't look at it anymore, so I will post it and move on with the story. If I feel inspiration I may come back and make some alterations, and if I do, I will be sure to note it in subsequent chapters.

**

* * *

**

**Like Brothers**

Anakin returned that night to the Jedi Temple. Since he and Obi-Wan were on assignment, he figured it'd be safer for him to be easily accessible.

Anakin sat in his sparse chamber at the Jedi Temple, in meditation. He had much to meditate on; Padmé, the new mission, the secrets that seemed to piling up on him…

Anakin paused in his meditations, sensing Obi-Wan standing outside his door. He waited a moment to see if his former master would knock. After several minutes, he did. Anakin stood from his meditation pillow and using The Force he opened the door.

Obi-Wan, who had been standing in front of the door with his head down and hands folded in front of him, looked up when the door opened. He gave Anakin a quick stern look, and Anakin had to suppress a laugh. Obi-Wan usually became greatly annoyed when Anakin used his Force abilities outside of Jedi business.

Obi-Wan, ignoring Anakin's flashy show of The Force, entered the bare room which consisted of nothing but a simple mattress and a pillow for meditation.

"Anakin, I wanted to talk to you. You left so quickly after the Council meeting," Obi-Wan spoke, moving towards the one small square window in Anakin's chamber. No vaulted ceilings and high arched windows down in the bottom levels of the temple.

Anakin kept his mind free of thoughts of Padmé, as he took several steps to stand beside Obi-Wan at the window.

Anakin's room had one of the better views in the residential area of the Jedi Temple. Looking out the window, Anakin could see the apartment building where his wife, his love, was getting ready to retire. Anakin broke his gaze, and stepping back he removed the apartment building from his view.

"What is it, master?" Anakin's reference to Obi-Wan one of respect, though he had been a Jedi Knight for many months already.

"You must be mindful of your feelings, Anakin; I sensed a moment of fear from you in the council chambers, and I am certain the others felt it as well. And now, I feel you are trying to hide something," Obi-Wan turned to look at Anakin.

The younger Jedi looked back at him with blank eyes. It made Obi-Wan nervous when Anakin closed himself off like he did. He'd never met another Jedi with such a talent for hiding their feelings. Obi-Wan sighed silently, and chose his next words carefully.

"I know you are close to Senator Amidala, are you afraid these rumors might involve her?"

Anakin laughed in response. "No, master. I know Senator Amidala is not involved in this. Actually, I spoke with her earlier, before you arrived, and she had some information to share about a lead on tracking the spy."

Anakin was glad he had been able to turn the conversation away from Padmé, and himself. But the demons in his heart, the ones that screamed at him that eventually he was going to lose all he was secretly protecting, grew stronger with Obi-Wan's questioning. There was a knowing look in the Jedi Master's eyes. Whether Anakin was imagining it or not he wasn't sure, but it made him nervous nonetheless.

Before Obi-Wan could ask more questions, Anakin explained the story surrounding Senator Yennaj Monvé, from Corellia. Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully-ignoring the burning questions at the back of his mind about the nature of how the information was obtained. _Why was Anakin confiding in Padmé about confidential Jedi missions? And why was Padmé telling Anakin about meetings she has with other Senators?_ Obi-Wan put the questions in the back of his mind to focus on the mission. First find the spy, then he'd worry about Anakin and Padmé.

"Corellia, I remember that mission. I think Modeef Rekki, Screeb Debb, Davad Hoiy, and Fox Rewaois were the Jedi Knights to lead the offensive on that particular Separatist attack," Obi-Wan mused, his fingers twisting the graying, but still tawny, hair of his beard.

"We should go to the archives, I think there might have been one or two more Jedi on Corellia that I can't recall," Obi-Wan spoke slowly, walking towards the doorway.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin sat before the terminal in the Jedi archives. They had in front of them the list of Jedi who had been on Corellia when the Separatists tried to take over. Among those that Obi-Wan had named were also Jak Jahk, and Rum Telli.

"Of these Jedi, all are alien except two; Davad Hoiy and Fox Rewaois. I should think we begin our search with these two, I assume this senator isn't involved with an alien. Tomorrow we will track these Jedi, determine their movements and contacts. We should speak with Master Yoda, maybe we can put out some false information in hopes of trapping them with the evidence in hand. I will track the movements of Fox Rewaois, and you Davad Hoiy," Obi-Wan took the lead, working out their game plan.

* * *

Walking back to the small residential chambers in the Temple, Anakin sensed thoughts troubling his former master.

"Master, I sense you are uneasy. Is it the mission?" Anakin asked, knowing full well it could be many things, one of which being his concern with his relationship with Padmé. He knew he could be bringing down the delicate house of cards surrounding their secret life together.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, his eyebrows raised slightly. "Do you?" He smiled. "I wasn't aware I was exhibiting feelings of anything. But since you brought it up; I am concerned for you. I wonder if your friendship with Senator Amidala is interfering with your responsibilities to the Jedi Order? I know when we first reunited with her and you were assigned to protect her, you probably grew close. I just hope you realize that as a Jedi, friends are all you can be to each other," Obi-Wan said this last bit as if forced. If not for the seriousness-and the reality-of the conversation, Anakin would have laughed at the uncomfortable nature in which the great Jedi Master spoke.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin started as he tried to reassure his partner, "your concerns are unfounded. Of course my devotion is to the Jedi Order. Padmé and I are as you said, just close friends." Anakin hated lying to his friend, but he knew he could never tell Obi-Wan the truth.

Obi-Wan made note of Anakin's use of his name. Anakin tended to only use his name when he felt he was being punished, or that he had to apologize for something. Obi-Wan didn't want to doubt his former Padawan, but the Jedi restrictions on attachment and love existed for very valid reasons, one of which Obi-Wan would rather not be reminded of. Obi-Wan focused his thoughts to the present, and issued one more statement before letting the subject drop.

"Anakin, you are on your way to becoming one of the most powerful Jedi the Order has ever seen, and I am just concerned that you don't stray from what is clearly your chosen path," Obi-Wan stopped at his own small chamber. "We will meet again tomorrow."

Anakin bowed slightly to his former master, and made to walk to his own small room, but paused after a few steps and turned back towards Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan," the elder Jedi looked towards the younger, "I respect your opinion too much to ruin my good favor in it. I do know where my responsibilities lie."

The two men smiled understanding at each other, and parted ways for the night. Obi-Wan entered his own sparsely furnished room, while Anakin continued to his own room, conflicting thoughts of loyalty to the Jedi Order, and to Padmé, playing an endless tug-of-war with his heart.


	6. The Betrayer

**The Betrayer **

The room was dark and silent save the beeping from the hand-held holo-projector indicating an incoming transmission.

The sleeping Jedi stirred on his simple bed, reaching down to the small device he had hidden in the secret pocket of his Jedi robe. Still half-asleep, he flipped the switch.

The shimmering, distorted image of Count Dooku appeared in the darkness. The Jedi closed his eyes against the sudden brightness.

"Yes, Master?" he answered sleepily.

"Tomorrow you will meet one of my men at The Core Racetrack, and pass over any information from the Council meeting today," Count Dooku ordered.

"Yes, Master," the Jedi responded, clearing his mind and focusing for his nightly visit to the Jedi archives.

Just as quickly as it had appeared, the glowing image of Count Dooku was gone. The Jedi blinked against the sudden darkness. He then swung his feet off the bed and dressed.

Each Council meeting was available for viewing by any Jedi, and the hall of the Jedi archives was protected by the security of its own giant computer, inaccessible outside the Temple.

The corridors of the Jedi Temple were silent, and he moved stealthy through the corridors. As he approached the archives, he was relieved to see there were no other late night visitors. This was the riskiest part of his involvement with Dooku. But he told himself it was worth it, for what they were working towards…

Without a sound, he crept into the archives, managing to avoid Madame Jocasta Nu, the Jedi Archivist-who somehow was always here. He wondered if she ever slept.

Finding a terminal in the back corner of the hall, he accessed the Jedi Council minutes from the meeting earlier that day. At times he felt concern that record of his accessing the Council meetings minutes would lead to his being discovered. So far he'd been safe, but he could sense his time was running out.


	7. A Day At The Races

**A/N: **Here it is, this chapter took me awhile, as you will see, it's quite long. I hope I haven't lost the few people who were reading this! But here it is finally, and we are winding up for the climax and conclusion-about three or four more chapters to go. Thanks all for reading!

**

* * *

**

**A Day at the Races**

Anakin had risen before the sun, and outside the Jedi Temple he waited for any movement from Jedi Davad Hoiy. He didn't have to wait long. Soon after Anakin took up post outside the dark haired Jedi exited the building. Anakin followed Davad easily; the latter Jedi cruising in his speeder through traffic with all the hurry of a tourist on holiday. When they arrived at the racetrack Anakin docked his speeder a few rows away from Davad, and followed closely behind as the older Jedi wound his way through the growing crowds of gamblers and career pickpockets.

The Core Racetrack was one of many gambling halls in the mid-levels of the capital city. Most of the gambling took place within the racetrack itself, or outlying bars and cantinas. Betting was available for any kind of race or sporting event in the galaxy. Gamblers and bookies from a variety of alien worlds had brought multitudes of creatures and racing events to the capital city, all with the goal of taking the credits of the Coruscant populous.

That particular morning the Core Racetrack was buzzing with the energy of the new day. A new day of possibilities for those down on their luck to gamble and possibly win that once in a lifetime bounty; and it was a new day for Yennaj Monvé who was worried for her circumstance and the man in her life.

As Davad casually wound his way through the various aliens cluttering the walkways of the racetrack, Anakin followed not three paces behind. No one took notice of them; they were both dressed plainly. Neither man clothed in any Jedi-identifying garments. Anakin had his lightsaber accessible under the poncho he was wearing, and he guessed Davad also had his hidden somewhere in the folds of his clothing.

Anakin followed, as Davad passed the betting windows where aliens of all races were lining up to place their bets, and as he made his way to the seating area overlooking the ∞-shaped racetrack. Anakin watched the Jedi search the crowd, obviously looking for someone, and as he turned suddenly to descend the stairs, Anakin remained at the top of the aisle, observing.

Davad must have seen who he was looking for and halfway down the stairway he entered a box seat where a woman sat, dressed beautifully in pure white. She turned to the Jedi and broke into a sincere smile, one of pure joy. Anakin watched with interest as she stood and the greeted the Jedi with a kiss. Anakin knew at once this was the Jedi he and Obi-Wan had been sent to seek out. And the woman must be Yennaj Monvé, the senator Padmé had spoken of from Corellia.

_All too easy,_ Anakin thought as he brought out his commlink, intending to call Obi-Wan.

Anakin had the commlink to his mouth when Davad suddenly stood and excused himself from his seat. Anakin quickly hid himself behind a group of chattering Rodians as Davad entered the throngs of gamblers yet again. Anakin reattached his commlink to his belt and began the pursuit once more.

* * *

Davad hated lying to Yennaj. But it wouldn't take him long to pass on the data disc to Dooku's man. She didn't have to know what he was doing, instead of visiting the refresher like he'd said. He tried to reason with himself, because in a way he was doing it for her; he was trying to end the war. _She would understand,_ he thought, _I'm protecting her and her son._

Davad made his way to the corner of the open air atrium where the lines of beings waiting to place bets now extended across the entirety of the room. He backed into the corner, allowing himself a full view of the room. Putting his hands in his pockets, he fingered the data disc with the Jedi Council meeting information. He stood there for only a few minutes when he saw what could only be Dooku's man moving towards him. He stuck out of the crowd like a Hutt in a group of Twi'lek's. He was dressed in all black with a hooded robe that disguised his features, and he walked directly towards Davad. The varied races in the betting hall avoided the man, not taking notice of him on purpose.

As the crowds parted to allow this strange being to pass, Davad saw something which turned the blood in his veins to ice. Anakin Skywalker; and he was staring straight at Davad. The two Jedi's eyes met, and before Dooku's man could meet Davad in the corner, Davad was on the move. Out went his hand and as he rushed past the man in black he thrust the data disc at him. Davad didn't wait to see if the man grabbed it or not. He quickly made his way to the exit, glancing over his shoulders looking for Skywalker.

* * *

Anakin watched Davad standing in the corner, his eyes flashing around the crowd. He reached out with The Force, careful not to alert Davad to his presence. As he did, he felt the dark side moving through the crowd. As he narrowed his senses to track the culprit he saw the crowd moving and before he could prevent it, he was staring across the room into the eyes of Davad Hoiy.

"Sith-spawn," he cursed under his breath as the older Jedi suddenly moved forward and took off towards the exit. Anakin shook his head in anger and frustration as he once again found himself in pursuit of the Jedi.

* * *

In the box seat situated high above the racetrack, Yennaj began to worry for Davad. He had been gone too long to have just visited the refresher. _Maybe he's placing a bet?_ She thought, even though she knew better. Davad didn't gamble, and as a Jedi he had no money. She told herself she would allow him until the next Eopie race started, than she would go looking for him.

* * *

Anakin restrained himself from cursing again. The racetrack had filled almost to capacity, and the walkways were packed with Rodians, Neimoidians, Trandoshans, Ryn, and dozens of other aliens, plus humans of all shapes and sizes, and in the massive crowd he'd lost sight of Davad. Using The Force, Anakin stretched out with his feelings, searching for the unique Force signature that every living being possessed, the Jedi more prominently than others. Suddenly he felt him, not far ahead. Anakin, using his strength with The Force, cleared a path for himself through the throngs of gamblers. Then he saw him, running ahead, heading for the pedestrian exit out to the raised streets of the mid-levels of Coruscant. Anakin hurried his pursuit.

* * *

Davad was desperate. He wasn't ready to be found out. He needed more time. He needed Yennaj. Her presence was soothing and when he was with her he forgot about the war, and the Separatists. He felt Anakin searching for him with The Force, and Davad had to reprimand himself for not practicing more the art of masking his feelings. _He'll find me for sure,_ he thought. _I've got to find someplace to hide, somewhere to lose him._

Davad spied the pedestrian entrance to the racetrack ahead of him, and made a beeline for it. He was running against the main flow of traffic, so he was repeatedly bumping and shoving people aside. As he flew out the main doors he paused, eyeing up, down and across the walkway. Across the wide expanse were the dark alleys that led to the less than savory areas of mid-level Coruscant. Davad made a quick decision and darted down the alleyway directly ahead of him.

* * *

As Anakin came bursting out onto the walkway, he too paused. He'd lost him again.

"This is starting to become slightly irritating," Anakin said under his breath as he once again reached out with The Force-searching for Davad Hoiy.

Anakin struggled, his anger and frustration getting in the way of his use of The Force. He would think he had sensed him but then the feelings would fade and there'd be nothing but the hopeful optimism of a gambler down in his luck. Suddenly a flash lit up behind Anakin's eyes, as a feeling of love and loss swept over him. He opened his eyes and smiled. _Straight ahead, _he thought, as he took off down the dark alleyway.

* * *

The racetrack lay on the border of the civilized entertainment district and the seedy streets and alleyways that led to the dark underworld of Coruscant. It was not uncommon for people to disappear walking these border streets. The border streets were just that; an invisible barrier for the city and for the mid-level entertainment district. The gangs of the lower levels wouldn't cross the barrier, but they would hang out in it-picking the pockets of the lucky ones who won on the races. The spider-roaches and armored rats that habited the dark alleyways would watch from the shadows, waiting for a pedestrian to drop a crust of food or spill their drinks. The deathstick dealers worked these border streets as well, knowing the beings that walked there were usually desperate people, on the edge. It was a dealer's paradise.

Anakin sensed all this as he crossed the invisible barrier and ran down the alley. But it was the sense he got from Davad that kept him going. The sense he felt a connection with; what he sometimes felt within himself; what he had to keep hidden-buried from Obi-Wan and all the other Jedi.

Anakin felt the texture of the surface below his feet soften the deeper he moved into the alley. He looked down and saw a brownish looking growth on the ground. Some sort of moss or lichen. There were carcasses of giant armored rats, several meters in length, littering the ground as well. For all the time he'd spent on Coruscant, Anakin had never seen this part of it before. He slowed his run to a fast walk, taking in the things around him. Discarded tech-equipment, pieces of droids, even parts of wrecked speeders and starships. Debris piled high on either side of him. The available light was also growing fainter, and Anakin noticed that the alley was on a slight downward tilt.

Suddenly Anakin wasn't so sure about what he was doing. _I've got a bad feeling about this,_ he thought-borrowing Master Obi-Wan's favorite saying. Quickly his fast walk slowed to a cautious creep. He could still feel Davad. He was close by, probably hiding within the tons of garbage that lined the alley.

* * *

Yennaj was officially starting to worry. The Eopie races had come and gone. The speeder bike races were next on the schedule. She debated whether she should leave. She wasn't interested in the races, this spot only existed for her as a place she could secretly meet Davad. A place where they could be together without prying eyes and secret looks.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her, one that calmed her considerably. _He must have been called away on Jedi business._ He had told her once that it could happen anytime, day or night. He was at the whim of the Council.

"That must be it," she said to herself as she smiled relief. He would have left her a message. So Yennaj stood and left the races, on her way back to her small but stately senatorial apartment at 500 Republica.

* * *

Davad could see Skywalker from where he hid. The younger Jedi had caught up to him very quickly. Davad watched as Anakin slowed his fast pace, and began to take notice of where he was. Davad knew his thoughts of Yennaj had led Anakin right to him. He had sensed a kind of similar life in this young Jedi. It had only been momentary, but it had been there. Anakin Skywalker was hiding a secret, too.

Davad contemplated the few options before him. Reveal himself and appeal to Anakin's sensibilities (which he doubted would work), or try to play on the feelings he thought he'd sensed from Anakin, enough to distract him so he could get away.

* * *

Anakin was weary of this chase. He knew Davad was the spy, now all he needed was to catch him. Anakin knew he was the more powerful Jedi of the two, and overpowering Davad with The Force would not be difficult.

"Davad!" Anakin yelled into the dark, dingy alley. His voice echoed off the walls as it traveled endlessly up towards the faraway sky. Anakin slowly turned his head, noticing every unstable piece of durasteel, every dark corner where the Jedi could be hiding, and every possible escape from capture. He rejoiced that there weren't many. He was confident he would be bringing in the traitor very soon.

"I know you are here. Show yourself! Take responsibility for your treachery and maybe you won't be stripped of your Jedi Knighthood," Anakin spoke loudly, again his voice carrying up and down the alley.

"I won't be condemned for doing what I think is right. The Republic is corrupt-the Jedi are being used. And I am trying to end this war," Davad's voice also echoed through the alley, and Anakin couldn't quite pin down where it was coming from.

"You are directly causing the deaths of your fellow Jedi Knights! You call that being a guardian of peace and justice? You think the Republic is corrupt, fine. Why supply the Council's tactical plans when that will only lead to the deaths of Jedi!" Anakin was exasperated and tired from the morning spent chasing Davad, and one way or another he was bringing Davad before the Council.

"You and the other Jedi have been deceived. The Sith Lord who has control of the Senate will cause The Republic to fall, and the Jedi will be destroyed. The only way to prevent this is to end the war as soon as possible and stop the Sith from taking over. That's what I'm doing! It's a small sacrifice. Even honest Senators like Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, even Padmé Amidala are not beyond reach of the corrupt. Can you imagine what would happen to those who fought for an end to war if the Sith Lord has control over all the senate and the galaxy? They will be destroyed. The Separatists know the truth. The only way to survive after this war is to join them," Davad quieted suddenly. He had spoken far more than he'd wanted. He looked between the pieces of wreckage he was hiding behind, and saw Anakin staring right at him, a kind of detached smile on his face.

"Maybe you're right, maybe not. My duties are to the Republic and the Jedi Council. And you need to answer for your actions," Anakin walked slowly toward the pile of debris where Davad was crouched.

"Sorry young Skywalker, but I'm not ready for that yet," Davad said as he used all his power with The Force to topple the pile of debris on top of the younger Jedi. He controlled the fall enough so he wouldn't crush the kid, and as soon as Anakin was buried Davad took off down the alley, working his way deeper into the dark regions of the capital city.

Anakin had been caught by surprise. He called himself a number of colorful names before he lifted off himself the giant pile of crashed speeders and pieces of starships. As he suspected, Davad was nowhere to be seen. Anakin reached out with The Force, and immediately sensed the gang making its way up the alley from the other end towards his location. Anakin turned and quickly moved back towards the border street where he had first entered the alley. He wasn't in any mood to deal with these underworld gangs. He had a Jedi to track down.

Back at the racetrack, Anakin walked past the box seat where Davad had met Yennaj. The lovely senator was no longer seated. Anakin continued through to the garage where he located his speeder. There he noticed Davad's was still parked. Anakin considered waiting for him to come back for it-but then what if he didn't? Anakin smiled. He had an idea of where Davad might run too. Anakin reversed out of the garage and entered the lanes of airtraffic, heading towards the Senatorial District.


	8. Mirror Images

**Mirror Images**

Padmé returned to her apartment frustrated. Once again the Senate had voted to increase aggressions against the Separatists; deploying more Clone Troops to more worlds. Naboo had been one of maybe twenty systems that did not vote in support of this move and Padmé wondered if the small group they had started would ever be able to change the current course of events in the Galactic Senate.

Still stewing in her frustration Padmé threw her wrap on the sofa and sighing she sat down on top of it. Sitting there with her mind racing through thoughts of war and love and loss, she didn't hear C-3PO come into the room.

"Mistress Padmé, Senator Monvé from Corellia was just here. She wanted to speak with you," Padmé looked up at the golden droid as he spoke. He stood, arms cocked at an awkward angle at his side.

"Thank you, Threepio," she said as she thought back, wondering if she had seen Yennaj at the Senate vote. She was just one of many Senators from Corellia so she might not have been asked to be present at this particular vote. Not that it mattered; Corellia had been one of the few planets that had voted against the increased aggressions. Sighing again, she stood and moved to her closet, looking for less formal clothing to wear to her visit to Yennaj.

* * *

Anakin drove his speeder through traffic, intent on arriving before Davad. As he steered through the rapidly filling airlanes Anakin activated his commlink and contacted Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, where are you?" Obi-Wan questioned as he answered Anakin's page.

"Master, Jedi Davad Hoiy is the spy. I tracked him to The Core Racetrack where he met a woman, and it appeared he was about to make contact with someone when he spotted me. I chased him through the Ractrack and out into the streets of Coruscant but he escaped. I believe he will head to the senator's apartment. Senator Yennaj Monvé of Corellia-that was the woman he'd met. I am heading there now," Anakin finished the briefing, unaware that he'd hardly paused for breath.

"Anakin, wait for me before you make a move. We don't want to spook him into running again. Together we can restrain him and bring him before the Council," Anakin's expression clouded as Obi-Wan spoke. Anakin had disappointed his former master again. Now he had to come in and point out Anakin's errors, all the while sounding as calm and unflustered as Anakin felt hurried and out-of-control.

"Yes, master," was the only response Anakin could trust himself to make. He tried to rid himself of the feelings of inadequacy, but the seeds had been planted. Anakin reattached the commlink to his belt as he pulled the speeder into the common garage at the Senate Apartment building. He deactivated the repulsors and sat in the speeder, listening to the steady drone of the traffic outside and brooding over his failure at the Racetrack while he waited for Obi-Wan to arrive.

* * *

Davad Hoiy had run for his life. He'd barely missed the gang as it had come up the alley towards him, and after they passed his location he continued down the alley. The downward tilt became more pronounced and soon he was many levels below what most would consider safe. There Davad finally stopped running. He reached out and couldn't sense Skywalker coming behind him. He let out a deep sigh.

Very soon the Council would know it was he who had been supplying the Separatists with the Jedi tactical files. He would be expelled from the Order, and there was no way he'd be able to return to the Temple. Thankfully he had everything he needed on him; his lightsaber and the communication device that Dooku used to contact him.

Davad knew he couldn't stay in the lower levels of Coruscant. There were too many dark shadows and dangerous beings that even The Force may not protect him from. The only person he trusted on Coruscant was Yennaj. But he hated the thought of putting her in any danger or compromising her position. But there was nowhere else for him to go.

"Yennaj's it is, then," he whispered out loud as an armored-rat scurried past his feet. He looked down in disgust, and then using his incredible sense of direction and the map of Coruscant that he had memorized he made his way through the dark underground to the bottom of 500 Republica.

* * *

Padmé sat with Yennaj on her lounge sofa. It was similar in style to Padmé's, but there was only one in the apartment and there was no balcony behind them. Yennaj's quarters reflected her seniority in the Senate. Meaning she had no seniority, and was thus given the smallest and simplest of accommodations. But she had decorated with a few things from her home on Corellia, and on the entry table had been a holograph of Yennaj with a young boy.

Padmé had asked after the holo when she had entered. "Is this your son?"

Yennaj had looked on the holograph with a sad smile. She'd made to caress the cheek of the smiling, happy young child. "Yes, that's my son, Han. I miss him terribly, but we talk every night and he's having a great time with his grandparents."

Yennaj had dropped her hand, and as she'd turned to face Padmé, the tears that had been welling in her eyes finally slipped out and traced crooked paths down her cheeks. Padmé had embraced Yennaj, and had let the woman cry on her shoulder. Awhile later they were seated and Yennaj had control of her emotions.

"I apologize for crying on you like that. I have just been so overwhelmed. Today I met with…him. And when he excused himself promising to return shortly he never came back. I came back here assuming he had been placed on assignment and was forced to leave right away but there were no messages. Now I am worried something has happened and I don't know what to do because if I raise any alarm people might begin to suspect about us," Yennaj rambled on, all the while Padmé sat suffering in silence. She wanted to confess her betrayal. She wanted to reassure Yennaj that she and Davad could have a life together. She wanted to tell of her own relationship with Anakin. But Padmé knew she could not speak of any of these things. So she held the hand of the senator and offered her support in silence.

"Give him some time to get in touch. Maybe he was put on assignment and it was so sudden he couldn't leave you a message," Padmé tried to reassure her. But in her heart she was afraid Anakin and Obi-Wan had confronted the Jedi and he had already been taken into custody. Out of the Jedi Order and out of Yennaj's life. Padmé let her few doubts about Yennaj's involvement in the conspiracy slip away. _No way was this woman, so obviously upset about her situation with this Jedi, helping him spy on the Jedi Order,_ Padmé thought.

As Padmé opened her mouth to offer more advice, there was a noise in the entryway of Yennaj's apartment. The two women stood and looked towards the doorway where a tall, dark-haired man entered the apartment.

* * *

Davad walked into Yennaj's apartment with a collective breath of ease, until he saw _her_ standing there next to Yennaj; Padmé Amidala, Senator from Naboo. He stiffened as the two women looked at him. He felt a flash of anger as he realized Yennaj had told this other senator about the two of them. No wonder Skywalker had been able to track him so quickly. Davad took a deep breath to calm him emotions before he walked further into the apartment. _Nothing to do about it now_, he thought.

As he approached Yennaj, Padmé stepped away and watched with detached interest as the Jedi and the Senator greeted each other.

Yennaj met Davad halfway across the room and embraced him with fierce passion. "I was so worried when you didn't return," she said into his shoulder, her face buried.

_So this is what it looks like, _Padmé thought. She and Anakin must have looked just like this yesterday. Padmé found the parallels of their situations amusing and she almost laughed out loud.

Davad kept his eyes on Padmé as he held Yennaj. "I'm fine," was all he said.

The two separated and Yennaj looked over to Padmé, her face growing red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Padmé this is Davad Hoiy; Davad, this is Padmé Amidala, a Senator from Naboo," the two acknowledged each other. Padmé watched Yennaj-the comfort and love she felt for Davad evident on her face. Padmé suddenly wondered what her own face looked like when she was in the same room with Anakin. Did she reveal her own feelings so openly?

* * *

Anakin was about to give up on Master Obi-Wan Kenobi when the elder Jedi pulled into the garage a few speeders down from Anakin.

As Obi-Wan approached Anakin's speeder, he leapt out and matched his former master's stride. They didn't speak until they entered the lift. The ride to the level of Yennaj Monvé's apartment wasn't long, and the two Jedi had to develop a plan and fast.

* * *

Davad was beginning to feel desperate. He couldn't talk freely to Yennaj with Padmé Amidala sitting next to him, and he didn't like the way she watched Yennaj and himself. It made him very uncomfortable. He reached out with The Force to gauge her emotional state, but was only met with conflicting feelings. She was full of feelings of love, but also feelings of lonliness; feelings of sadness as well as joy. Davad pulled back and looked upon Padmé with mistrust. He didn't like her presence here. It was unnerving.

Padmé could feel Davad's eyes on her. His stare was intense and Padmé wondered what it was he didn't like about her. She was intuitive enough to know when she wasn't wanted, and so Padmé stood to make to leave when there was a beep at the door. Padmé looked between Yennaj and Davad, her eyes raised in question. Yennaj rose to answer the call and all Davad could do was let her go.

As she left the room Davad suddenly leapt from the sofa, his eyes narrowed on Padmé. "You told them I was here, didn't you," he said to her, his voice low and monotone. Padmé looked back at him, confused.

"I don't know who you mean," she sputtered, backing away as he walked towards her.

"I mean your good friends Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker," he said, spitting the names out at her.

"I assure you, I have not made contact with either since I have been here," Padmé responded as she ran out of room and backed into the window. Her mind raced as she took in the furniture and decorative ornaments around her. She'd never fought a Jedi, but if he came at her, she would defend herself.

Davad took the last few remaining steps towards her, his faced clouded with anger and desperation.

"Stop right there," a male voice came from behind Davad.

Davad slowly turned and found himself face to face Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.


	9. As Anakin

**As Anakin**

When Yennaj opened her apartment door on Anakin and Obi-Wan, Anakin could feel an ominous cloud of darkness hanging over them all. And as he and Obi-Wan entered the main room followed by Yennaj, Anakin saw Davad cornering Padmé threateningly. Time suddenly slowed for Anakin. Everything else in the room left his view and all he saw were Padmé and Davad. Anakin's heart beat loudly in his chest and he found it hard to breathe. He heard nothing but his rapid heartbeat, and it was all he could do not to ignite his lightsaber and take off the offending Jedi's head. Anakin could sense the confusion and fear from Padmé, and it broke his heart that she was being put through this.

"Stop right there."

Anakin heard, though it sounded as though very far away, the voice of Obi-Wan. Anakin watched with his jaw clenched tightly as Davad turned to face them. Padmé slowly moved away around the perimeter of the room. Anakin tracked her with his eyes. She stole one look at Anakin and when their eyes met Anakin felt able to breathe again.

Suddenly time resumed normal. The room came back to full-focus for Anakin and suddenly he was hearing everything. He could hear the rapid, angered breathing of Davad; he could hear the muffled footsteps of Padmé as she moved; he could hear the questioning whispers of Yennaj behind him; he could hear Obi-Wan's steady, calm breath. Anakin's racing heart started to slow and the initial fear he had felt at seeing Padmé close to danger was replaced by rage. _He could have taken her from me,_ he thought, his mind playing out the numerous possible scenarios that might have taken place had they not arrived when they did.

Anakin, out of the corner of his eye, caught Obi-Wan suddenly turn his head quickly towards him, but before Anakin could stop himself he had his lightsaber ignited in his hands, casting blue light and holding at the throat of Davad Hoiy. Anakin was a little unprepared for his sudden burst and found himself unsure of how he'd gotten from standing next to Obi-Wan to standing inches from Davad with a lightsaber at his throat. Anakin couldn't remember making the decision to move, and he couldn't remember when he'd ever moved so fast. Anakin felt such a connection to The Force that he had never felt before. He was _in_ The Force; he _was_ The Force.

His darkened eyes looked into Davad Hoiy, and what looked back at him was a weak man, scared for his life. Anakin basked in the power that he held. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his lightsaber, the leather glove on his mechanical right hand creaking loudly under the tremendous pressure.

"Anakin."

He barely heard Obi-Wan. He was focused entirely on Davad, on making him pay. He was going to make sure Davad would not threaten Padmé ever again.

"Anakin, please."

The sound of her voice pulled him back; Padmé, pleading with him. Suddenly the great Force connection he had was gone. Anakin faltered slightly as the immense strength left him. Again he was just Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and former Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi. He relaxed his grip on his lightsaber, and lowering the blade he deactivated it. He kept his eyes on Davad's though. His stare continued to look through to the heart of this man who had been, and who would continue to, betray the Jedi unless he was stopped. Anakin stayed his ground as Obi-Wan came to his side.

Obi-Wan glanced quickly at Anakin, and Anakin (who noticed the quick look) kept his expression as neutral as he could. Now that the heat of the moment had passed him, he was disturbingly calm, almost devoid of any emotion. Anakin disliked this feeling as much as he had loved the feeling of power he'd had before.

"Davad Hoiy, you are to come with us and appear before the Jedi Council," Obi-Wan spoke as the calm Jedi he was. Anakin continued his intense stare at the pitiful Jedi as Obi-Wan took charge of their detaining him.

"What is this about?" Yennaj's troubled voice brought Anakin out of his staring contest and caused him to glance over his shoulder. Padmé was standing next to the other senator, her arms around her shoulders. Yennaj had tears in her eyes and streaming down her face.

"Jedi business," Anakin responded cryptically and emotionlessly. His eyes flicked to Padmé, and the look she gave him was one of a stranger. Anakin felt like a stranger. He felt unwelcome in his own skin and he couldn't seem to shake the feeling. He kept his stare on Padmé for a moment. He wanted the power back, the power that had made Anakin feel alive, like when he was with Padmé. Anakin started to turn back to face Obi-Wan and Davad when he felt a tremor in The Force. With the tremor some of the strangeness left his body. Outside the door someone was waiting.

Anakin's expression relaxed as he quickly turned to Obi-Wan. "Master," was all he said.

His former master nodded, "I sense it too."

A quick glance at Davad, and Anakin turned and quickly jogged to the entryway of the apartment. He felt all eyes on him and as Obi-Wan came up behind the two shared a moment of clarity.

_Master, they are here for Davad._

_I know._

_We must be sure Padmé and Senator Monvé are protected._

_I agree._

As the two Jedi stood flanking either side of the door there was a ring of the bell. Anakin felt restored. It was back to business and back to protecting Padmé. He nodded to his friend and brother, and as the door slid open there was a loud blast as an explosion of thick white smoke distracted and temporarily blinded the Jedi. The smoke from the distraction device was thick enough to prove hard to see through, and as Anakin choked on the smoke he tried to determine who it was that had come through the door. Suddenly there was the sound of blaster shots fired in the other room.

This time all caution was thrown to the wind.

"PADMÉ!" Anakin screamed as he darted to the other room. He was knocked down as a man in dark clothes shoved past him dragging Davad Hoiy behind. But Anakin didn't pay any attention. His mind was singular in its duty: find Padmé, she had to be okay. "She has to be. Has to be," he whispered as he stumbled back to his feet. Through the smoke he saw two forms lying on the floor. He felt the threat of a sob building in his throat and his heart nearly burst from the pain of imagining his life without Padmé.

As he tripped the last few steps to the dark outline of the bodies, a single tear fell out of his eyes. Both women were lying facedown on the floor. Neither was moving.

"Padmé, please," he whispered as he slowly rolled the body of his beloved wife. She looked to all appearances like she was sleeping. Anakin's face twisted in pain as he looked down on her. "Padmé," he whispered again as he laid his forehead on her chest. He kept still, willing his power with The Force to be sure she was alive. Slowly, as his intense fear of loss abated, he sensed her. He breathed out a tremendous sigh of relief as he felt her hand smooth the hair on the back of his head.

"Anakin?" he heard her say. He lifted his head and helped her to sit up. He embraced her fiercely as he almost lost control over his emotions again. "Anakin stop. Obi-Wan…" Padmé whispered in his ear, as she loosely hugged him back.

Anakin released her, ignoring her warning. He just wanted to look at her, and be with her, and to-Tatooine with the Jedi Code. He looked at her, a soft smile playing on his lips. He couldn't resist, he mouthed the words to her, _I love you._ A soft blush crept into Padmé's cheeks as she smiled and nodded back. Anakin saw her eyes flick up over his head. "Obi-Wan, what happened?" She asked, her smile fading and she was back to business.

Anakin tensed at knowing Obi-Wan was standing just behind him and for the first time he was angry at the presence of his former master. As he helped Padmé to stand, his glance fell to Yennaj, she was still lying on her stomach, and hadn't moved. He kneeled and gently rolled her onto her back. He regretted the action immediately. Yennaj had been shot by the blaster. Multiple wounds, and as Anakin touched her, trying to sense her with The Force, there was nothing. She was gone. He vaguely heard Obi-Wan and Padmé talking behind him.

"Yennaj is gone," he said. The voices behind him quieted.

"What?" Padmé spoke with a slight tremor. She suddenly appeared next to Anakin on her knees, her hands stroking the bright blonde hair of the lovely young Senator, now with an orphaned little boy at home on Corellia. "She must have jumped in front of me to shield the blaster shots," Anakin watched Padmé, as she bit on her bottom lip. He wanted with every fiber in his being to reach over and hold her, to let her cry on his shoulder. But he couldn't. So he rose and stood at the side of Obi-Wan. He glanced to his friend and saw him twirling his fingers in his beard.

Obi-Wan stopped and returned Anakin's look. "This is a most unfortunate turn of events," he said. Anakin tried to read the look he was being given. How much of Anakin's behavior had he seen? Had Obi-Wan heard him pleading for Padmé's life? He broke the look and turned his eyes back on Yennaj and Padmé.

"Yes, unfortunate is one way to describe it," he said softly.


	10. As ObiWan

**Author's Note: **I altered part of Chapter 6 (The Betrayer), and moved a certain scene from there to here.

**This chapter contains potential spoilers for the Star Wars licensed novel, Secrets of the Jedi by Jude Watson. BE WARNED!**

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin were standing side by side. They were observing the activity in the senator's apartment. The body of Yennaj Monvé had been removed, and Padmé had felt obligated to accompany the body to the declaration center. There were now Republic officers and a few Jedi involved in cleanup and collection of evidence. 

"Master, what do we do now?"

Anakin's voice startled Obi-Wan, who was holding his left arm across his chest supporting his other arm which once again found his hand fingering his beard.

"We will track down Davad, though I fear it will be more difficult now," Obi-Wan spoke calmy, still stroking his slightly graying beard. He was looking at the people moving around the apartment, but not really watching what was going on. Obi-Wan felt Anakin's eyes on him, and breaking his vacant stare he returned the young man's gaze.

Obi-Wan reached into his memory of the events of the afternoon. After the smoke bomb had gone off, there had been blaster fire. Anakin had screamed for Padmé and taken off to the other room. Obi-Wan had made to follow when he'd seen a man in a black cloak coming towards him with Davad in tow. Obi-Wan had been reaching down to his lightsaber when he had suddenly been overcome with a coughing spasm. The disturbance was long enough for the darkly dressed man to take Davad out of the apartment and disappear.

Obi-Wan crouched on the floor where the smoke was less dense, and slowly his coughing fit had diminished as the smoke cleared. He stood some minutes later and had walked to the other room where he'd seen Anakin and Padmé embracing. They hadn't acted guilty of anything, but something about the scene had made Obi-Wan uneasy.

With all the commotion he was now questioning what it was he'd seen and heard. Obi-Wan knew whatever it was it hadn't softened his suspicions about the relationship between Anakin and Senator Amidala.

Obi-Wan had suspected Anakin harbored deeper feelings than just friendship for Padmé. He couldn't blame him, she was very beautiful. But Anakin had to be made to understand the implications of letting himself get close to someone like Padmé. Not only could it hurt him as a Jedi, but it could compromise her position in the Senate as well.

"Master Kenobi," Obi-Wan was again startled out of his memories, this time by Jedi Master Mace Windu. Obi-Wan turned to the elder Jedi, dropping his hand from his beard. Anakin also turned to face the lean Jedi Master. "The Council is calling an unofficial, emergency session, and would request your presence; both of you."

"Yes, Master Windu. We will be there shortly," Obi-Wan gave a bow to Master Windu, than turned to Anakin as Mace Windu walked away. "Stick to the facts, Anakin," he said. The look Anakin gave him was one of slight confusion, but Obi-Wan ignored the questioning look and hoped Anakin would heed his vague warning and not mention how he'd behaved over Padmé. He gave his former Padawan a small look of concern and then led him out of the apartment.

* * *

Awhile later Obi-Wan found himself seated in the ring of Jedi Masters, situated atop the center spire of the Jedi Temple. Outside the sun was beginning to set, and the light coming into the Council Chambers was harsh, casting long shadows on the colorful flooring. Anakin stood alone in the center of the room, facing Master Yoda and Master Windu. 

Obi-Wan had felt obligated to stand in the center of the room with Anakin-but Master Yoda had dismissed him to his seat. So Anakin stood alone. Obi-Wan kept his watchful gaze on him. He tried to sense what Anakin was feeling, but once again the younger Jedi had closed himself off. Obi-Wan wondered if even Yoda or Master Windu could break through the walls Anakin was so skillful at building around his emotions.

Anakin had just finished regaling his tale to the Council, with few interruptions from Obi-Wan regarding events at the Senator's apartment. Anakin had glazed over the part where he had quitted his pursuit of Davad because of the possible danger to Padmé. The Council had not questioned him over it and Obi-Wan wondered if certain council members had their own suspicions.

Obi-Wan had sensed the shock of a few of the Masters as Davad Hoiy was named the spy. Many of them seated in this chamber had been on numerous missions with him, including Obi-Wan, though that had been long ago when he had been the Padawan of Qui-Gon.

"Decide our next move, we must," Yoda spoke after a short silence as the Council had absorbed the story. "Meditate on this information, we will," Yoda said, jabbing his gimer stick in the direction of Anakin. There was silence in the Council Chambers as all the Jedi retreated inwards, calling on The Force for insight.

Obi-Wan did the same, but instead of a sense of the future he was confronted with a sudden memory from the past. A memory that ripped open a wound he'd thought was long since healed.

WARNING-SPOILER

_Siri on top of the wild flying starfighter-her lightsaber trying to cut through the top…Siri fighting Magus inside the cockpit of the fighter…the ship crashing into a trench…Obi-Wan leaping into the cockpit of the crashed fighter and holding the hand of Siri as she passed into the Force…the feel of her crystal in his hand, the tangible evidence that there had been a Jedi Knight named Siri, and that she and Obi-Wan were once in love; but denied the chance to truly be together by their devotion to the Jedi Order._

As the scenes played out, his heightened emotions dissipated. Soon there was nothing but The Force. Obi-Wan opened himself entirely to it; letting the strength of The Force flow through him. As The Force calmed and comforted Obi-Wan, he suddenly had a vision of Anakin and Padmé together, talking. He couldn't hear the words they were speaking but the intense emotion of the scene was evident on both their faces; they were both very upset about something. _Was this the future?_ He thought.

Yoda had always advised Obi-Wan when sensing the future to be cautious and realize that it is a fluid thing. A certain course of action could change the events or even set the events in motion. Yoda's wise words echoed in Obi-Wan's head.

_Always in motion, the future is._

Obi-Wan, somewhat settled by The Force but still bothered by his vision, cleared his gaze and let his eyes fall on Anakin, in a way he felt as if he were looking at him for the first time. Suddenly he wasn't an obstinate teenager anymore, he was a young man; a Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan promised himself he would treat Anakin as more of an equal-instead of the teacher he had been for the last 13 years.

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze and waited patiently as the others in the room returned from their meditations. Anakin was one of the last to come out of the meditation.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan's former padawan spoke to the room. "Masters, I have an idea."

* * *

It was several hours later and Obi-Wan and Anakin, as well as other members of the Jedi Council, were dressed in common clothes and walking the halls of the Galactic Senate. News of Senator Monvé's death had spread (thanks to Anakin) and Chancellor Palpatine had called an emergency session to honor the Senator and to discuss possible resolutions to the assassination (also thanks to Anakin). 

"Anakin, are you certain this will work," Obi-Wan inquired, a little irritated and already forgetting his promise to himself to be more patient with Anakin. The Jedi hadn't been allowed to bring in their lightsabers as the security at the Senate building was very tight and the Chancellor had made it a stipulation of the undercover operation.

Obi-Wan admitted he was probably a little too attached to his lightsaber. He'd only ever been without it a few times in his life, and never were those times by choice. Being without it now left him with a feeling that part of his body was gone. For a moment he imagined in a small way what Anakin must feel like without his right arm.

The arrogance with which Anakin responded added fuel to Obi-Wan's irritations, and more questions to his already very long list. "Of course it will work, Master."

Obi-Wan found he was even less curious to know how Anakin was so certain. _Did he feel a kinship with this disillusioned Jedi? Did he know the thoughts that had driven him to these actions?_ Obi-Wan dreaded the moment he would need to confront Anakin with these and other questions, but they were essential to be asked. For now he pushed them back, focusing on the present.

"Anakin," he started before he was silenced by Anakin's raised hand. Obi-Wan followed Anakin's pointing finger. There, walking through the crowds of Senators was Davad Hoiy. And not far behind was a figure cloaked in black. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan and smiled.

"Told you it would work," he said, starting off after the pair.

Obi-Wan sighed slightly shaking his head and took off after Anakin, Davad and the man in the black cloak.

Obi-Wan kept his eyes on Davad, avoiding the looks of Senators in the crowd. He wondered how much sense it made to have the most well known Jedi go undercover in the Galactic Senate to track down the spy. Obi-Wan tried to shake the uneasiness as he followed a few steps behind Anakin. The halls were beginning to clear as most of the Senators made their way into the Senate Chamber.

As the duo of Davad Hoiy and the man in black entered a stretch of empty hall, Anakin slowed his pursuit and Obi-Wan finally caught stride with him. He glanced at Anakin and saw a face exhibiting pure determination and focus. The two Jedi slowed to a stop as the pair before them did also.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said softly and to no one in particular. Slowly Davad turned to face Anakin and Obi-Wan. The man in the black cloak stayed back in the shadows. Anakin lifted his shoulders and walked forward towards Davad with the arrogance that had given him his brave and heroic reputation. Obi-Wan could only follow and hope they didn't get into too much of a jam. They were, after all, unarmed.

"Skywalker; Kenobi," Davad gave them a wry smirk. "I thought I sensed something…out of place."

He stopped several paces from them.

"You caused the death of a woman I had understood you to love," Anakin spoke, practically spitting the words at Davad, his voice seething with anger.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan tried to calm his former padawan. _Control your emotions_.

Anakin took a breath and Obi-Wan sensed him release some of his anger. Obi-Wan almost smiled. _Good_.

"Yes, Yennaj was a devastating loss. I had grown to care a great deal for her. But she had served her purpose. Some of the information I was able to get from her greatly furthered our cause," Davad paused and shook his head. He raised his hand and smiling he pointed a finger at Anakin, shaking it like he was a parent scolding a child.

This was going nowhere. Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Davad, what are you doing?"

Davad looked at Obi-Wan like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Obi-Wan, you, of all people should know. You were the first to be told the truth. That a Sith Lord has control of the Senate!" Davad spoke with exasperation. Like he couldn't believe Obi-Wan could be so dense.

Obi-Wan considered his words carefully. As he formed his thoughts, he casually moved his hands to his sides, activating his comm link, alerting the other Jedi in the building.

"Davad, you are being used. If a Sith Lord is ruling the Senate, why would he appeal to a Jedi to further his cause? You may think you are helping to end this war, but really you are prolonging it. Deaths will increase and still this Sith Lord will be in charge of the Senate. Do you think Count Dooku was being completely honest with you? He's a Separatist! He wants dissention in the Senate and the Jedi. He wants us to be distracted. Davad, can't you see that? Doesn't anything you've learned as a Jedi mean anything? Search your feelings!" Obi-Wan felt he was losing control. He stopped speaking and stared at Davad.

"Search my feelings…" Davad repeated the old Jedi adage like it was the most ridiculous statement he'd ever heard. He turned his glance to Anakin. "Does he say this tripe to you?"

Obi-Wan felt Anakin stiffen next to him. Sounds of footsteps were heard coming from behind Obi-Wan. "There's nowhere left to run, Davad," Obi-Wan said.

But Davad just smiled. "You think I am under a spell? You think I don't really know what Dooku might be up to? I know much more than you think, Master Kenobi," at this Davad Hoiy smiled evilly, and throwing a knowing look towards Anakin, he suddenly turned and started running, his companion, the figure in the black cloak already ahead of him. Obi-Wan hadn't even noticed the dark man moving until he was several strides down the hall.

He paused in his confusion then took off after Anakin, who had been on the chase moments after Davad had taken off.

The Senate was housed in a large, round, mushroom shaped building. The higher up, the tighter the circular feel. Anakin and Obi-Wan chased Davad and his companion through the empty halls of the building, muffled sounds of talking and applause coming through the randomly spaced doors that led to the actual Senate Chamber. As fast as Anakin and Obi-Wan ran, Davad seemed to be gaining ground.

Obi-Wan lost sight of Anakin around one of the corner pillars, and a few seconds later when he gained view of him again, he was stopped; standing still. Obi-Wan quickly looked around as he jogged to a standstill next to Anakin.

"They just, disappeared!" Anakin said confusion evident in his voice.

"That's impossible," Obi-Wan retorted, circling in place, looking for signs of a hiding spot or a possible passageway out. Nothing caught his eye.

"I don't sense him anymore, Master," Anakin said as Obi-Wan came full circle.

Obi-Wan didn't respond. He could hear the other Jedi coming up behind them. He was at a loss. _Where had he disappeared too?_

* * *

The Jedi had searched the Senate from top to bottom and found no sign of Davad Hoiy. They had dispersed, each taking up a search in a different part of Coruscant. Obi-Wan and Anakin had returned to 500 Republica. They were standing in Yennaj Monve's empty apartment. All her belongings had been cased, and before they were to be shipped with her body back to Corellia, Anakin and Obi-Wan were going to look through them one more time in the hopes of finding some clues. 

As they emptied the case of its contents, Obi-Wan found at the bottom a datapad-the kind used to store holographs. He activated the pad, and was thumbing through numerous holographs of Yennaj with a young blond boy (_Her son_, Obi-Wan thought sadly), and at the end was one with her, Davad, and her son. Anakin had stopped shuffling through items and was looking over Obi-Wan's shoulder at the holograph. The people in the picture were smiling and happy. The face of Davad in the holo looked nothing like the face of Davad they had just seen at the Senate building.

Obi-Wan released his breath, and tossing the deactivated holopad back into the case, he turned to Anakin.

"It appears we have another dead end," he said. The two Jedi stood looking at the deceased Senators small pile of personal items. Obi-Wan decided it was time, and seizing the opportunity he posed the first of his many questions to his former padawan.

"Anakin, what exactly is the nature of your relationship with Padmé?" Obi-Wan blurted, bracing himself for the response. He hoped Anakin would be honest, as he only had his best interests at heart.

Anakin didn't respond at first. He looked at Obi-Wan with a wide-eyed look of incredulity. Obi-Wan smiled nervously back, afraid of what Anakin might say. Now that Obi-Wan had posed the question, he realized how comfortable he had been in his state of ignorance. Suspicions were one thing, knowing the truth was entirely different.

"Master, I won't lie to you," Anakin started, slowly walking away from Obi-Wan as he clasped his hands behind his back. "I have great feelings for Padmé. We have a very close relationship."

Obi-Wan feared as much and dreaded what words Anakin might speak next.

"Padmé doesn't return the same feelings I have for her, and our relationship has not progressed beyond what she will allow, even though I wish it to," he paused. "I would, and will, do anything to protect her," Anakin turned and faced Obi-Wan from across the room. Obi-Wan nodded in understanding to his young friend. He was frankly shocked that Anakin was being so honest with him. He had all but confessed he loved the young senator. This explained much. This explained why Anakin sought out Padmé whenever they came back to Coruscant, and it explained why he had confided in her about his mission.

"Anakin, be careful. Even if you are not acting upon your feelings, they can still be made to be used against you," Obi-Wan spoke forcefully, parting his lips again, wanting to tell Anakin of his own life choices, but deciding against it he simply closed his mouth.


	11. As Padme

**As Padmé**

Padmé didn't know what else to do. So she called him. He had come over right away and Padmé found herself once again pacing back and forth across her apartment while Bail sat on the couch.

"It was horrible, Bail. She didn't deserve that. She really was happy and in love with him…" Padmé let her thoughts trail off. She didn't want to compare her situation to Yennaj's anymore. She didn't want to think Anakin capable of the things Davad had done. But she knew how much he felt for her. She knew he would do almost anything for her. To be truthful the intensity of his feelings scared her at times.

She looked to Bail hoping for reassurance. But she was disappointed.

"Padmé, you assured me you were able to handle the emotions and the consequences of your relationship with Anakin. If you don't think you can-"

"Yes!" Padmé interjected passionately. "Yes, I can," she added more calmly. She felt tortured inside. She had thought she could talk about this to Bail. But it was becoming more and more evident that he couldn't, or didn't understand. Padmé decided to forget the topic of herself and Anakin. She would have to figure things out on her own. There was simply no one she could appeal too who would understand.

"She had a young son. And I can't help but feel like what happened was my fault. She dove in front of me and took several blaster shots. I should be dead too," Padmé was almost whispering at this point. Her eyes far away, imagining what it'd be like, dying…

"Padmé," Bail was next to her, his arm on hers.

She started and looked up at him, her large, deep brown eyes searching his. For a moment she envisioned he was her father and she was home on Naboo. She broke the stare before she could make an inappropriate gesture. She looked back out at the city where life was moving on just as if a lovely vibrant young senator had not just been killed.

"It wasn't your fault, it was a tragic event and the Jedi will make this man pay for the life he took. If I know one thing it's that Master Kenobi won't rest until this man is caught. I bet they have him, and he's in the hands of the courts already."

Padmé smiled, appreciative of Bail's efforts. As the two senators stood looking out in the quickly darkening sky-the lights of the endless city slowly becoming brighter-the sound of footsteps could be heard just outside the room.

Padmé turned to the sound and was surprised to see Anakin enter her apartment. He had been walking comfortably into the room but when he saw Bail, Padmé noticed him stiffen and pause slightly in his stride. He took a few more steps than stopped and looked at the two of them.

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence. Padmé clasped her hands in front of her and felt the sudden urge to laugh out loud.

"Padmé, I am sure things will turn out quite alright. Now I'll say goodnight," Bail gave a small bow to Padmé. "Master Jedi," he acknowledged Anakin as he left the room and the apartment.

Padmé waited for the sound of the lift doors closing before she took the few steps that closed the gap between herself and Anakin. He looked stressed. He looked worried. Padmé reached her hand out, and grasping his flesh left hand, she pulling him to her-wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She buried her face into his neck and felt Anakin reach around her, holding her tightly to him. They stood this way for many minutes. Neither spoke.

Anakin let go first, and Padmé had to resist the temptation to pull him back. She would be happy to live the rest of her life in the arms of this man. Forget the rest of the galaxy and its problems. For one moment she wanted a life with no worries about the Jedi Code, or the Senate rules, or the Clone Wars. Anakin walked past Padmé and fell onto the couch, releasing a huge breath as he did.

"Anakin, what's happened?" Padmé asked softly, sitting next to him.

"Well, we tracked Davad to the Galactic Senate. He was there during the memorial session of Congress, and Obi-Wan and I chased him through the halls of the building. But he disappeared. I've been searching the underground, and surrounding areas of this building with Obi-Wan for many hours. We just got done going through Senator Monvé's possessions, hoping for clues," Anakin leaned forward and placed his head in his hands.

Padmé reached up and began rubbing his back. Suddenly Anakin leaned over into Padmé and she guided his head to her lap. Anakin swung his legs up onto the furniture, and Padmé began twirling her fingers through the curls of Anakin's hair.

"I lied to Obi-Wan," he said suddenly. Padmé paused. She furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean?" she prodded, sensing a tremendous weight that needed lifting from his conscious.

"He asked me about you. About us."

Padmé, a sudden fear arising in her heart, stopped playing with Anakin's hair.

"What did he ask?" she questioned, her voice betraying her fear.

Anakin lifted his head off Padmé's lap, and sat back on the couch.

"He asked what was going on between us, and after I told him I'd never lie to him, I did. I lied. I told him I had great feelings for you, but that you wouldn't return them in the way I wanted. I told him we were close friends."

Padmé watched Anakin, his voice wavering as he spoke.

"Ani, it's alright. You did what I would have done. What I should have done yesterday when Bail told me of his suspicions. We both knew we'd have to live our lives within a lie. It just doesn't seem to be so much of a lie until we are asked about it and made to deny it. It's unfortunate Obi-Wan had to come out and ask you directly."

Anakin stared at his feet. "I didn't know what else to do. He caught me off guard. He had suspicions anyway. And then when I walked in and found Senator Organa here…"

Padmé tried not to get defensive at the accusatory tone Anakin's voice took at the end. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I needed to talk to someone, and you were off tracking that murderer. But it's like I said before, Bail will not betray the confidence. He knows this is what I want, and what I choose," Padmé stopped. She was exhausted after this day and this topic of conversation was tiring her even more. It was time to move on.

"Anakin, I've made a decision," she stood suddenly causing Anakin to raise his head to her. Standing before him she immediately found the strength within her that had been mysteriously missing for most of the day. Her voice was clear, strong and decisive.

"I'm going to accompany Yennaj's body to Corellia. I feel I need to tell her family the true circumstances around her death, and I need to let her son know that he was all she thought of while she was here. I need to go."

Anakin looked at her, his expression soft. A smile played at the corner of his mouth.

"What?" Padmé asked, not sure what to make of his reaction. She was expecting he would try to talk her out of it. Convince her that she shouldn't be traveling in this time of war. Her suspicions were naturally aroused.

"You are amazing, and I am so in love with you," Anakin stood and met Padmé in the center of the room. He smoothed her hair back with his hand. Then let his touch linger on her jawline, stroking the soft, smooth skin of her cheek.

Padmé closed her eyes and released her suspicions and her tension. Nothing could calm her like Anakin's touch, and nothing made her feel more like a living, breathing person than being with him. She couldn't even remember her life without him. And when she thought about it, there had been no life without him. If she were to suddenly be confronted with a life without him…she would die of heartbreak, she knew it. Padmé pushed the morbid thoughts away and opening her eyes she looked into the face of the man before her.

"Anakin Skywalker, I love you. And every day I thank the powers of The Force that you were brought back to my life, and that you forced me to acknowledge the truth of my feelings," she smiled, a little embarrassed at her declaration.

Anakin's head came in closer, and Padmé could feel his warm breath on her face as he spoke. "No Force in the entire Galaxy could keep me from loving you."

And after a moment their lips met in a sweet, soft kiss that developed into a passionate union and soon they were spending what would be their last night together for many months to come.


	12. Revelation, part 1

**Thanks everyone for the kind words and for reading. This is part one of the final chapter, and after this there will be a short epilogue. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Revelation, part 1**

Padmé woke the next morning feeling well rested and for a brief moment she didn't remember the events of the previous day. But the images came flooding back to her and her good mood waned. As she sat up she sensed the emptiness from the other side of the bed; Anakin was gone. The realization she was alone did nothing to improve her mood. As Padmé worried for Anakin's disappearance she noticed a datapad lying on his pillow. Picking it up, she activated it. Anakin's voice, soft and calming, sounded from the pad.

"Padmé, I am so sorry I had to leave. I was contacted by Obi-Wan. Master Yoda has a lead on Davad Hoiy. Please delay your departure to Corellia as long as you can, I need to see you before you go. Take care my love, I'll see you soon."

Anakin's message ended and Padmé was met again with the silence of her bedchamber. She was a little more at ease now that she knew why he'd left. But she still felt a sense of foreboding. As Padmé sat in her bed dwelling on thoughts of danger and violence she suddenly forced herself to shake the demons. _Get a grip, Padmé, _she told herself.

Padmé sighed and threw the light weight sheet off her body. She shivered, her naked skin registering a cold that was more subconscious than temperature related. She could dimly hear C-3PO moving around out in the living area. Padmé wrapped her body in one of her many robes and leaving her bed, she went to see about some breakfast.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan were trailing a late model airspeeder through the skies of Coruscant. It was flying safely, no erratic moves or signs that the driver had spotted Anakin and Obi-Wan's tail. Anakin was suspicious, however. But he sat in sullen silence, tired of trying to argue with Obi-Wan, who was following Yoda's orders. 

"We're to follow the speeder and report when it lands," Obi-Wan had told Anakin several times already, both of them getting frustrated with the other. Obi-Wan wanted Anakin to stop questioning their duty, and Anakin wanted Obi-Wan to take some initiative in the situation.

So Anakin sat. His arms were crossed in the obvious gesture of a person pouting. He was waiting for the moment when he could prove he was right; that they should have done more than just follow the speeder. There was something not right about the ease of this apparent capture.

Suddenly the airspeeder they were following made a sharp turn and started to dive down to the lower levels of Corsucant. Towards the abandoned factories that littered the industrial section of the planet-wide city.

Anakin uncrossed his arms, and sat up in his seat. He pointed towards the left side of the speeder.

"I see," Obi-Wan responded as he quickly turned the airspeeder and dove after it.

It wasn't hard to follow. There was no apparent life in this part of the city. No movement on the ground, and no sound except that which echoed from above. It seemed even the spider-roaches and armored rats had abandoned this part of the city.

When the speeder landed, Anakin and Obi-Wan were not far behind. Parking their speeder in the shadows and silently approaching the other speeder.

"Master, I have a feeling we have been led astray," Anakin commented as the two Jedi came up on the vehicle and discovered it to be empty, containing the body of a taxi driver.

"Where did Master Yoda get his information! He just led us on a wild bantha chase! Time was wasted, and yet another innocent was killed anyway," Anakin felt the heat of anger rise to his face. "The speeder must have been programmed to drive to this spot leading us further from Hoiy, again."

"Calm down Anakin. We can find out who this taxi driver is, and locate his registered taxi. We will be that much closer to finding Davad," Obi-Wan walked a few steps away from Anakin and contacted the company the man's ID said he worked for.

Anakin stood staring at the man. For the first time he thought of the family this man might have left behind. And also for the first time Anakin considered his own mortality, his thoughts traveling to Padmé. What would happen to Padmé if Anakin were killed?

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan's insistent voice drew him out of his own morbid thoughts. He faced the elder Jedi with a blank look. "Focus, Anakin. The air-taxi company said this man's taxi is currently en route. He's not sure the destination, but it looks to be the transportation hub near the Senate Building."

Anakin nodded, his thoughts of mortality disappearing like moisture in the Tatooine air. "Let's go."

* * *

"Mistress Padmé, there is a Jedi here to see you," the proper voice of C-3PO sounded behind Padmé. She was at her closet, looking for the appropriate clothing to wear when she met with Yennaj's family. She smiled to herself. _It's been awhile since Anakin has played this game, _she thought, feeling slightly giddy. _This must mean that things have been resolved._

Padmé cleared her face of any expression and turned to face C-3PO. "See him in Threepio."

She heard the fading whir of the droids servomotors as he left the room. Padmé turned back to the closet, her choice of gowns down to two, a deep navy blue with tiny silver specks that imitated the night sky, or a Chocolate brown gown with bronze threading on the bodice in a complicated weave of swirls. As she looked them over, Padmé decided the blue was more appropriate for the purpose of her trip.

Soft footfalls were heard behind her, and Padmé had to suppress a giggle. She bit her lower lip and waited for Anakin to make a move. But there was nothing. Padmé's urge to laugh faded a bit, and as she turned to face Anakin her face fell with the realization of who stood before her; Davad Hoiy, and he wasn't alone.

Padmé opened her mouth to call Threepio, but was silenced by the raised hand of Davad.

"Don't bother. Your droid has been deactivated."

The man accompanying Davad, the man in the black cloak, held out his hand and pointed a small blaster at Padmé.

"Where is young Jedi Skywalker? I figured he'd be here, with you," Davad looked at her, his eyes cold and his voice dripping with hidden meaning.

"Why would he be here?" Padmé asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Why indeed," Davad responded. "We'll just wait for him then, shall we?"

"He's not coming here," Padmé blurted desperate to lead this Jedi out of her apartment.

Davad looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Now, Senator Amidala," his voiced dripped with false sincerity, "why don't I believe you?"

There was a flick of the wrist and before Padme had any time to react the man in the black cloak was approached her, his blaster raised to her face. Padme had time for one thing.

_Anakin!_, she called out with all the power her mind had. Then the room went black.

* * *

Anakin, seated once again next to Obi-Wan, jumped suddenly as if he'd just been zapped by R2. Obi-Wan turned his head sharply towards Anakin. 

"What?"

Anakin was sure he'd just heard Padmé call to him. But how could that be when she had no Force powers?

"I thought I had sensed a plea for help…" Anakin paused. He was once again approaching dangerous territory mentioning her. Anakin swallowed his fear and continued, "…a plea from Padmé."

Anakin kept his eyes narrowedon the lanes of traffic ahead of them. He could sense Obi-Wan's stare.

"We'd better go see if everything is okay," Obi-Wan finally responded. Anakin, unable to sense Obi-Wan's reasoning behind his decision, just nodded. His heart rate picked up. If it was Padmé he'd heard, then something must be terribly wrong.


	13. Revelation, part 2

**Thanks for the feedback everyone! And sorry for the wait-but here is the long-awaited climax of the story. It's a long one, I hope you all like it!

* * *

Revelation, part 2**

Silence. Darkness. Distant pain.

Padmé slowly felt herself returning from the dark abyss of unconsciousness, and for a moment she wanted to stay in the warm folds of unawareness. But her instinct for survival caused Padmé to open her eyes. She cringed against the bright lights above, her head pounding in time with her pulse, each beat of her heart punctuated by a stab of dull pain in the growing lump on her temple.

She was lying on a hard bunk, her hands and feet loosely bound. Padmé raised her throbbing head and saw the man in the black cloak standing in the doorway of what appeared to be a room on Padmé's Naboo Cruiser. The man's back was to her and his hood was down. The back of his head was as white as the omnipresent clouds above Coruscant and there were large shining scars, even brighter white, criss-crossing his bald scalp.

As the bunk creaked under Padmé's movement, the man in the doorway turned to her. Padmé felt herself draw back with shock at his appearance. He was horribly scarred on his face; and his eyes…Padme shuddered to look at them. They were black and vacant of any glint of life.

Padmé laid her head back down, hoping to forget the man's eyes. She focused on where she was and how she got here. She remembered being in her apartment, packing for her trip to Corellia. Then he'd shown up-Davad Hoiy. Padme's face flushed hot with emotion at the thought of the Jedi, Yennaj, and all that had happened the day before.

Padmé, distracted by her thoughts, started as Davad's face appeared over her. He was smiling and Padmé became anxious and confused over his behavior.

"What is going on? What do you want? Why are you here?" Padmé asked him, finally finding her voice. "Why am I here? I don't understand you-"

"We're leaving," Davad interrupted her, continuing to smile down on Padmé, obviously very proud of himself for something.

Padmé just looked back at him. _Leaving?_ The idea that he was leaving Corsucant with her and on her ship was something Padmé couldn't really comprehend. It was too ridiculous, too obvious.

"We're on your ship. You're scheduled to leave for Corellia within the hour. My man and I will just disappear with you, and none will be the wiser. If you play the part and don't alert anyone to our plan, we'll leave you on Corellia and you'll never hear from me again. Well, that is until you realize you're all wrong, and the Senate is no longer a fair and unbiased democratic body," Davad's smile faded. "But by then it'll be too late for you all, so even if you wanted my help, I couldn't give it."

"What happened to you?" Padmé found herself asking, disgust in her voice. "The man that Yennaj told me about, the man she was in love with, has no resemblance to you now."

Davad's face hardened. "You can blame yourself and your Jedi friends for that. Everything would have worked out fine if you all hadn't gotten involved. If you hadn't shown up at Yennaj's yesterday, then my man wouldn't have been forced to try to kill you, killing Yennaj instead of you and those annoying Jedi. But he can't be blamed. He's programmed for my protection. A special bodyguard, provided for me by Count Dooku. He couldn't differentiate between the one who loved me and those who would stop me in my quest for peace." Davad paused, shaking his head, "But now that my deceit has been uncovered, I must flee. I'm just glad I am able to accompany you."

Davad smiled wide again, and turning he left Padme lying on the bunk, speechless with disbelief. _This man is truly insane, _Padmé thought to herself.

At the door, he paused. He turned his head slightly, speaking over his shoulder. "And don't try anything. My man here will be watching. He obviously has no qualms about killing. Like I said-he's my bodyguard."

* * *

Padmé's apartment was silent. Anakin led as he and Obi-Wan slowly entered, their hands hovering over their belted lightsabers. Anakin motioned for Obi-Wan to look in the small kitchen area, while Anakin moved towards the bedroom. As he walked in the doorway of the room, at once he felt the negative force energy, and when he saw Padmé's half-packed traveling case on the floor of the closet, he knew something was terribly wrong. He stared at the soft, flowing fabric of the gowns of his wife, his mind replaying various scenarios, horrible scenarios, in his head. 

"I found that protocol droid deactivated in the refresher. There's no one else here," Obi-Wan came into the bedroom, eyes surveying the scene before they fell on Anakin. He was facing away from him, but Obi-Wan could sense his fear. Anakin was slowly losing control. "Anakin?"

"I think I might know where they are," Anakin said slowly as he turned and faced Obi-Wan. The walls were back up, and Obi-Wan could sense nothing more from the stone-faced, younger Jedi.

"Padmé was planning to accompany Yennaj's body back to Corellia. She was to leave today. If Davad is planning to escape Coruscant he could easily stowaway, or hijack Padmé's ship. We need to get to the landing platform."

* * *

Every Senate delegation had, for their convenience, a landing platform for use by the senators. The Naboo Senators had one of the larger platforms, with several large Naboo Cruisers and a few smaller Naboo fighters set down on various leaves of the platform. Padmé had, at her disposal, two Naboo Cruisers. With several attempts made on her life over the course of the years, Padmé had gotten into the habit of using a decoy every time she left the capital city. One ship had Padmé traveling to her intended destination and the other had her decoy traveling to a false location. 

When Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived at the Naboo landing platform it was deserted and the Jedi were unsure of which ship Padmé and Davad might actually be on. Both reached out with The Force, but each ship registered life signs and neither Jedi could determine who they belonged to. Anakin was too upset over Padme to focus clearly, and Obi-Wan was worried and distracted by the now unblocked waves of emotion rolling off Anakin.

"I think we'll need to split up." Anakin stated, starting towards the glistening Naboo Cruiser to the right of him and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan reached out and stopped Anakin by the elbow. "Anakin, if you find them don't do anything until I get there. We need to be sure to take Davad alive."

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan spoke more forcefully when Anakin didn't answer him.

"Yes, Master, I heard you," Anakin said after a short silence, still looking towards the ship that was his destination.

Obi-Wan released Anakin's arm and watched him walk towards the cruiser on the right before he started towards the one on the left.

Anakin had heard Obi-Wan, but he hadn't really listened. His mind was focused on Padmé. On getting to her, on making sure she was safe, and on making sure that Davad Hoiy paid for all the pain he'd caused them all, especially Padmé and Yennaj.

Anakin approached the cruiser from the rear, avoiding the cockpit windows. The ramp was still down, which Anakin was glad for. He silently jogged up the ramp, his lightsaber in hand, deactivated but ready. Anakin paused at the top of the ramp, listening for any sounds. Now that he was in the ship, he was able to control his emotions and he knew this was the right one. They were here. He could feel Davad's presence, and a little fainter was Padmé. She was hurt. Anakin locked his jaw and slowly walked forward towards the front of the ship.

The murmur of voices caused Anakin pause. Anakin started forward towards the voices when he felt the unmistakable jab of a blaster in his back. Anakin paused, stiffening under the threat of the blaster. A black gloved hand reached forward and took Anakin's lightsaber from his hand. The pressure of the blaster increased and Anakin, getting the message, walked forward. The blaster was still flush with Anakin's back as he and his unknown attacker moved through the ship.

"You are making a grave mistake," Anakin said, trying to sound menacing. At the same time he reached out through The Force to Obi-Wan for help.

Anakin was pushed forward to one of the quarters in the Cruiser. As he was directed into the room he saw Padmé lying on a bunk, her feet and hands bound together.

"Anakin!" Padmé exclaimed, the relief of seeing him evident in her voice. But Anakin couldn't hear it. All he saw were the ropes, and the large, red welt on her forehead. Anakin stopped walking, the pressure of the blaster at his back increasing.

It was as if a heavy black curtain fell and blocked his view. Anakin lost all conscious thought except that of making those who hurt Padmé pay for it. With all the speed Anakin possessed as a Jedi, he spun and with the Force he called his lightsaber back to him. Before his captor (the black-cloaked man, Anakin noticed fleetingly) could fire one shot off his blaster, Anakin had ignited his lightsaber and had struck the man down.

Just as quickly as the blackness fell, it lifted. Anakin surveyed the crumpled form of the albino man on the floor of the doorway. The cloak had fallen off his head and had exposed the dead black eyes. He stared at the empty eyes with an uneasy sense of familiarity. Anakin moved fast and rolled the man out into the corridor, covering his awful face and those eyes…

"Anakin?" Padmé's soft questioning voice brought Anakin back to the moment.

Anakin turned and quickly crossed the room. "Are you alright?" he whispered as he knelt before her and stroked her face. She nodded as Anakin loosened the ropes on her wrists and ankles. She sat up on the bunk, rubbing her wrists. Anakin stayed kneeling before her watching her. Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce embrace. Anakin stiffened as he heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber igniting behind him.

"Davad…" Padmé whispered into Anakin's ear as she slowly released him and sat back her eyes wide. Anakin looked at her, and smiling he gave her a small wink. Padmé tried to smile back but faltered.

"Stay here, and lock the door. Do not come out until I come back for you. And I will come back for you," Anakin pressed his finger gently to her lips as she started to protest. Padmé nodded reluctantly and Anakin stood and turned.

Davad Hoiy stood in the doorway, smiling. The glow from his green-bladed lightsaber colored his skin, making him almost Rodan in appearance.

"I knew I was right. I couldn't be the only Jedi involved with a Senator," he said threateningly, but with a hint of amusement. "How have you managed to keep it a secret? I guess I should have asked you for advice before I became involved with Yennaj," Davad offered a sarcastic smile.

Anakin didn't answer. He knew Davad was trying to get a rise out of him. Anakin fought his desire to leap forward and drive his own lightsaber through this man's chest. The only thing holding him back was that Anakin couldn't bring himself to slay another Jedi. And though he wasn't behaving as one of late, Anakin still considered Davad one of the brethren.

Anakin lighted his own blue-bladed saber, prepared to duel, and slowly advanced on Davad. The smile on Davad's face faded as he backed out of the doorway and readied himself for the attack. As Anakin passed through the doorway he vaguely heard the door slide shut and lock behind him.

The two Jedi circled each other in the narrow corridor, each stepping over the body of the cloaked man as they stepped around, and around. Anakin flicked his wrist, his lightsaber moving towards Davad. Davad reacting by reaching up and deflect the jabs with his own weapon.

"Is that all you have? The mighty Anakin Skywalker? The most famous Jedi of The Clone Wars?" Davad jeered at Anakin. Anakin, keeping his head for probably the first time in a fight, simply smiled at Davad.

"Be careful what you ask for, Davad," Anakin said flatly. The two Jedi circled each other again when suddenly Anakin lunged forward, driving Davad back in a flashing fury of blue on green. Both Jedi blocking and attacking in a massive swirl of light. A spectator might have mistaken the duel for an exercise in battle technique. While Anakin was driving Davad back, he wasn't gaining any ground. Both Jedi were fighting on the same level.

As the hall opened up to the cargo bay, Davad moved quickly putting several meters of space between himself and Anakin. The two Jedi stared at each other, lightsabers raised.

Davad smiled condescendingly, "I'm slightly impressed," he tilted his head sideways. "I see the influence of the teachings of Obi-Wan, and even Qui-Gon."

Anakin didn't offer a response. He gripped his lightsaber with a tighter hand and locked his jaw.

"So, it's going to be a silent duel. I can handle that," Davad said as he made the next move, lunging towards Anakin with a feint to the left. But Anakin was already ahead of the move, calling on the Force and flipping over the head of Davad Hoiy. Davad found himself attacking thin air.

"Too much talk, Davad," Anakin said from right behind Davad. Davad whirled around and found himself with the glowing blue-blade of Anakin's lightsaber once again at his throat.

"I find this scene eerily familiar," Anakin said softly, his eyes drilling deep into Davad's. Davad smiled, but only half-heartedly. Anakin could sense the growing fear.

"I guess I should have planned better. I thought that Senator Amidala was important to you, but I had no idea it was this serious," Davad's fear faded as he seemed to find confidence in what he was saying. "So you and Padmé, hunh? How are, things, you know?" Davad winked at Anakin.

"Be quiet," Anakin said softly, with an angry undertone.

"Oh, so I've touched a nerve have I?" Davad laughed. "You really are attached to this one, aren't you?"

Anakin's eyes clouded over as he tried to tell himself to calm down. He knew he was reacting exactly as Davad wanted him too. He was losing his control of the situation.

"If only my man had not missed. You would be mourning Padmé like I am mourning Yennaj."

"Never," Anakin said, through clenched teeth and in such a deep, threatening voice that he'd never heard himself speak before.

"Well, all I needed was a chance to distract you, and here it is!" Davad Force pushed Anakin across the cargo bay, than came after him fast and furious, his green blade out ahead of him. Anakin, who had crashed against the far wall, smashing a computer console, picked himself up off the ground just at Davad brought his lightsaber down in the very spot Anakin had just been.

"Your feelings for that woman weaken you Skywalker. It's a nasty flaw-you really should work on that…"

Anakin lunged at Davad, but the other Jedi met his every move, parrying to meet Anakin's every attack. The battle would have continued indefinitely; crashing and breaking cargo, the sparking and sizzling of severed electrical wires, the sounds of crunching glass under their dancing feet. But Davad was right about one thing, Anakin was out of control. He had allowed Davad's taunts to cloud his mind, and he now couldn't focus, his thoughts dwelling on Padmé.

Anakin was slowly losing ground. The fear that was always present in his heart was starting to gain strength, weakening his Jedi skills that usually kept the ever present fear at bay. Anakin began to feel desperate, and he knew he would never defeat Davad if he let the fear and desperation take hold.

That was when it happened. Davad forced Anakin into a corner of the cargo bay-the two lightsabers, green on blue, clashing, throwing quick flashes of blinding light on the walls and on the two Jedi's faces, and then Davad tripped.

A piece of a cargo container had been spliced open and a large chunk lay between Anakin and Davad. Anakin, by chance, had stepped over it. Davad, not so lucky, caught his toe under the corner and tripped, losing his momentum and giving Anakin just enough time to recover.

Anakin straightened up and as Davad regained his balance Anakin saw his chance. Tossing his lightsaber from his left hand to his right hand, he swung it sideways, slicing Davad's lightsaber hilt in half. As the green-blade disappeared, Davad looked down in shock, his mouth hanging open in true disbelief. As he lifted his eyes to Anakin, he was even more shocked to find himself thrown against the wall of the cargo bay, with Anakin Skywalker's mechanical right hand at his throat. Davad looked at the face of the younger Jedi, twisted in anger. Anakin bared his teeth as he tried to extinguish the life of Davad Hoiy.

"Anakin! No!" The voice of Obi-Wan, his mentor and friend broke through the shield of rage that had enveloped Anakin. He paused, for the first time actually seeing what he was about to do. His mechanical hand gripping the throat of Davad, squeezing. Anakin could hear the wheezing breathe of Davad as his face grew purple from lack of oxygen.

Anakin's eyes widened as he released Davad. The other Jedi fell to his knees gasping for breath and holding his neck with his hands. Anakin stared at his gloved hand; cold, unfeeling metal beneath smooth, black leather. He shook his head almost imperceptivity and raised his head, looking around the small cargo bay. There were broken pieces of shipping containers and wires sparking electrically on all four walls. The floor was littered with chunks of metal from crushed display panels, and Davad's lightsaber was cleaved in half at Anakin's feet.

"I don't really remember what happened," Anakin said softly, almost pleading with Obi-Wan. Anakin looked to his former master with a longing for forgiveness and understanding.

Before Obi-Wan could respond there was more commotion from just outside the ship as several Republic Guards along with Master Yoda and Master Windu walked up the still open ramp.

Anakin backed to the wall, still a little taken aback at his brutal behavior. Anakin barely heard Obi-Wan relaying the tale to the Jedi Masters, about Davad and his attempted kidnapping of Padmé. _Padmé!_ Anakin suddenly remembered she was still back in the belly of the ship. Quietly sneaking out of the cargo bay, he made his way down to the locked door behind which Padmé was waiting.

"Padmé," Anakin knocked and called her name. The door immediately slid open and Padmé launched herself into Anakin's arms.

"I have been going crazy in there worrying for you!" she cried into his shoulder. Then suddenly releasing him she stepped back and looked up and down the hall of the Cruiser. Anakin followed her example and looked himself. Except for the dead body of the cloaked man lying in the corridor, they were alone.

"What happened? Where's Davad? Did the Senate Guard arrive? I contacted them from inside," Padmé rambled.

Anakin smiled, starting to feel somewhat normal again, now that he was with Padmé. "Yes, the Guard, Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Obi-Wan are all in the cargo bay with Davad." Anakin's thoughts briefly turned to his actions in the cargo bay. He would have killed Davad if Obi-Wan had not shown up. Anakin felt momentarily ashamed and was glad Padmé had not been there to witness the duel.

"So this is finally over?" Padmé asked, her relief undisguised.

Anakin nodded, "Looks to be." He smiled at her, gently brushing her hair back from the large red bump on her forehead.


	14. The Long Goodbye

**TrinityDay**-thanks for the constructive feedback...I did have a hard time writing the last chapter. I will take a look and see if there's anyway to clarify. :)

**

* * *

**

**The Long Goodbye**

The sleek, silver body of the Naboo Cruiser was slicing the silence of space at speeds that would deliver Yennaj's body to Corellia within the day. Padmé was sitting in the cockpit next to C-3PO (reactivated and telling all who would listen about his harrowing tale of imprisonment and deactivation), her hands in her lap staring into space with a far away expression on her face. The ship was on autopilot, the route they had plotted taking them around most of the action of the war.

"Mistress Padmé, if you won't be needing me, I think I'll shut down for awhile," C-3PO's proper voice startled Padmé out of her stare.

"That's fine, Threepio," she responded distractedly. She couldn't get her mind off Anakin. They hadn't been able to say goodbye, the Jedi Council had called Obi-Wan and Anakin in for a session after Davad was apprehended. And Anakin hadn't returned before Padmé had to leave.

Padmé sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted after the action and hijinks of the day.

"Maybe I'll lay down for a moment," she whispered to herself. C-3PO sat dark and silent in the co-pilot seat. Padmé glanced upon the droid and smiled, remembering when Anakin offered him to her. She let her fingers trace the cold metal of C-3PO's shoulder, feeling the care that Anakin must have had to create this droid for his mother. If only she had lived to see him…

Padmé hit the button to activate the small bunk hidden in the wall of the cockpit. Padmé sat on the bunk, sighing with relief and the prospect of sleep. She laid her head down, and almost instantly she was asleep.

_She was walking down a bright white corridor. Padmé felt an urgency to get to the end of the hall, but the hallway appeared to be never-ending, and as Padmé walked she got no closer to the end. She tried to open the doors along the hall, but they were locked. Suddenly ahead of her she saw C-3PO standing next to one of her favorite gowns, the delicate flowery gown she wore on Naboo when she and Anakin had gone on the picnic before they were married. The dress was standing on its own, as if there was an invisible person inside. As Padmé drew closer to C-3PO he started speaking to her but she couldn't understand him. His words were punctuated with beeping and whistling and he sounded like R2-D2. As Padmé stood before 3PO, his whistles and beeping became more insistent, louder. Padmé tried to cover her ears, as the tone of the beeps was very uncomfortable and slightly annoying. But no matter how hard she pressed her hands to her ears nor how far she tried to get from C-3PO, the beeping and whistling was piercing. "What?" she yelled._

Padmé sat up on the bunk, having woken herself up with her yell. It took her a moment to gain her bearings, and as she sat on the small bunk slowly recollecting where she was and why she was here she heard a beeping in the background.

She stood and the bunk, sensing her weight gone, slowly slid back into the wall. Padmé walked over to the control panel of the ship, the beeping coming from the communications console. There was someone trying to contact her.

Padmé activated the holo-receiver and a blue shadowy image, somewhat distorted by time and space, appeared in front of her.

"Anakin!" Padmé smiled, so happy to see him, even if it was over holo.

"Where were you? I have been calling for several minutes, I was about to take off after you!" Anakin, concerned, spoke hurriedly.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep and was dreaming of my clothes," Padmé said. Anakin's expression changed from concerned to mildly amused.

"Your clothes?" He looked as though he wanted to laugh, but he shook his head slightly instead, smiling for a moment before his expression turned more serious. "Padmé, I only have a few minutes alone before Obi-Wan arrives. The council is sending us on another mission to the Outer Rim Worlds. All I can tell you is it might be a long time before we return. But I had to talk to you, to see you, even if over holo. Please be careful on your trip, and express my condolences to Yennaj's family, if you will."

"Of course I will, Anakin. You be careful too. I know the council tends to send you and Obi-Wan on some of the more dangerous missions, so please, remember you have to come back to me!"

Anakin grinned and Padmé fell in love with him again, for probably the hundredth time. "Of course I'll come back. I would never leave you alone, or cause you pain. I will do everything within my power to expedite this mission and get back to you. Maybe I'll end the war in the process." Anakin winked.

Padmé returned his smile. "I love you."

Anakin, still smiling nodded. "And I love-," but he stopped and turned his head quickly to the side, throwing his hand up in a gesture of silence.

Padmé's pulse quickened, but as Anakin turned back to face her she relaxed. "False alarm. I thought I'd heard Obi-Wan. I love you, Padmé. I always have and I always will."

The two stared at each other for a moment-Padmé knew there was so much more to say, but she couldn't. It was too hard. She decided she liked it better when there was no opportunity to say goodbye. It was easier on her heart. Padmé felt her eyes prickling with the threat of tears, so she rubbed them again.

"Padmé, I know," Anakin said after a moment, the tone of his voice indicating that he did know, _he always knew_, Padmé thought. Padmé smiled sadly as a single tear escaped out of her eye. She reached her hand out to the holo of Anakin, her fingers moving through him, causing distortion in the image. Anakin mirrored her action, and Padmé could see his own hand reaching out to her.

Suddenly, he turned again, looking to the side. "Obi-Wan," was all he said as the holo disappeared. Padmé dropped her hand to her lap, the tears now flowing freely. The weight of the last few days and the difficulty of saying goodbye to Anakin had finally caught up to her. Padmé dropped her head in her hands and allowed herself to feel, finally. So she cried. She cried until there was nothing left in her to cry.

Padmé was still sitting with her face in her hands when the proximity sensor on the Cruiser starting beeping. She looked up, and saw she was approaching Corellia. She took the ship off autopilot, and after reactivating C-3PO, she took the Cruiser down to planet. She was composed and prepared for her diplomatic duty as well as her own, personal, duty to Yennaj, Yennaj's family and most of all, Yennaj's son.

END

Epilogue coming soon…


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Anakin and Obi-Wan_

Anakin had been sulking now for two full days. Obi-Wan had stopped talking to him, and even R2 was a little tired of Anakin's sullen mood.

Anakin, though he didn't know it, had felt the same things Padme had. Harboring the feeling that saying goodbye was harder than just suddenly being forced to leave. Anakin would rather not say goodbye, than to feel like this ever again.

The Council had sent them to Cato Nemoidia. They were to capture Nute Gunray. Anakin was motivated to get this mission over and done with quickly, so they might end the war and return to Coruscant where he could be with Padme, finally.

Obi-Wan, meanwhile, noticing Anakin's grumpy mood, thought it was good that they were away from Coruscant for awhile. Maybe his former padawan would give up some of his adolescent fantasies of Padme.

Soon they would be in the midst of their mission, and Anakin would forget his grumpiness, and Obi-Wan could stop avoiding the young man (who was acting more like a teenager at the moment). Soon they would end this ridiculous war, and bring some sense to the hundreds of thousands of innocents who lives were lost in the course, including Senator Yennaj Monvé.

_Padme_

Padmé had spent the last few days meeting with Yennaj's family, and speaking at the burial ceremony. Yennaj's young son, Han, didn't really understand that his mother wasn't returning, and it broke Padmé's heart. Han's grandparents were much older than Padmé realized, and she worried for Han. Would they be around long enough to see that Han grew up remembering his mother and how much she loved him?

Soon there was nothing more Padmé could do. She had made sure Yennaj was remembered for her service, and she had fulfilled her promise to herself.

Padmé dreaded returning to Coruscant. She would be returning to an empty apartment where memories of Anakin would greet her at every turn. She realized the situation was getting harder to handle, and she felt she could buckle under the strain. But she had to put up a brave front, or Bail would expose them and she couldn't allow her own weakness to ruin Anakin's career as a Jedi. The Council needed him, the Republic needed him…

Padmé, suddenly feeling faint, leaned back in the pilot's chair, closing her eyes and breathing. That was when she felt it. Padmé bolted upright, her eyes wide with shock, and elation, and hope…

Padmé sensed a presence within her that she'd not sensed before. And as she realized the sensation it intensified, as if encouraged by Padmé's realization.

She could physically feel it growing inside her; Anakin's child.

Padmé placed her hand on her stomach, a smile of pure joy playing on her lips. No thoughts of the future or of what this might mean for both of them. All she felt was euphoric happiness. She would keep this news secret. Anakin would be the first to know.

So Padmé began counting the endless days until she would see Anakin and be able to tell him the wonderful news.

* * *

**A/N: **My goal was for the end of this story is to start close to where Labyrinth of Evil, by James Luceno begins. If you've read it, tell me how I did! Thanks for reading otherwise, and check out my other Star Wars fics… 


End file.
